


Family Tree Surprise

by CurlyWitch14



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, family tree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyWitch14/pseuds/CurlyWitch14
Summary: Once upon a time, an evil witch stole an infant from her crib. Twelve years later, a pupil at Cackles discovers the truth of her lineage after someone unexpectedly pops up on her family tree. Three witches adjust to learning about each other after memories that had long been forgotten are restored.
Relationships: Hardbroom & Mildred Hubble, Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 113
Kudos: 241





	1. Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TWW story, hopefully, I do it justice. 
> 
> I would love to hear what you all think of it. 
> 
> I will try to update it every few days, but I cannot promise it. 
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.  
> :) enjoy

This year was going to be great. Coming back to Cackles, Mildred felt more confident, now that she had a whole year under her belt. And to her delight, Art was added to the school's curriculum, which Mildred just so happened to be good at. Yes, this year was going to be different, monumental in more ways than none.

Today was the day, Miss. Mould was teaching Mildred's class how to make their family tree's. Mildred was beyond excited. She knew her tree was nothing to write home about. It was small; she was still happy to do the project as it had to do with her family, which to Mildred meant everything.

Mildred was brought out of her daydream by Miss. Mould's words, "And when you finish crafting your trees, the magic begins the Manifestation Spell!" Mildred was smiling ear to ear. Finally, after all of her work creating the tree, making sure it was perfect, she would get to add her family to it. "Picture your family clearly in your mind and see them come to life on your family trees." Miss. Mould exclaimed enthusiastically.

Mildred shook her head showing Miss. Mould she was listening. Picturing her family, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "All of my history, now let us see, show me my relatives on this family tree." Sneaking a peak of her tree, her face instantly grew into a smile, "Oh, hey, Granny Hubble, Auntie Mo," the final relative showed up at the bottom of the tree, "hey mum!"

Mildred was ecstatic, sure her tree was small, only three relatives, but she didn't mind. She was thankful for the family she had, and she loved them with all of her heart.

Mildred still beaming was not surprised to hear Ethel throwing insults in an attempt to extinguish her excitement, "Yours is more of a family twig." Ethel said with a smug look on her face.

Mildred immediately glared at Ethel's tree, trying to find something to throw back in Ethel's face.

"Well… yours is more like… a family argument." Mildred spat back with a surprising sense of courage.

The entire class set out in a fit of giggles, causing the look on Ethel's face to grow more and more menacing.

This shut Ethel up for a while to Mildred's delight. She was proud of her little tree, and she was not about to let Ethel's words get to her, not now, at least. Mildred was not stupid; she knew this was not the end of Ethel's wrath. She knew Ethel would retaliate. She always did, especially if Mildred somehow hurt her ego, which she did as soon as the class laughed in response to Mildred's comeback. Which if she had to say so herself, she was pretty proud of coming up with. But she wasn't about to let Ethel or the thought of a future payback get her down, no she would not let Ethel yield control over her.

XXX: Ten minutes had passed.

"How come your dad isn't on your tree?" Maud asked tentatively.

Mildred immediately felt the dread rush over her. She wished her friend wasn't that observant or at least to have asked when they were alone, not while Ethel is standing in such proximity.

"It's quite tricky to manifest someone when you don't know what they look like," Mildred said with a forced smile, trying not to upset her friend for being curious.

"Hasn't your father ever wanted to meet you, Mildred?" Ethel asked in a tone that confirmed Mildred's suspicion that Ethel was only asking the question to rub salt in the wound.

Mildred swallowed, "I guess… not." She hated giving Ethel the satisfaction of getting to her, but she could not help but keep her head down to respond to Ethel's question. The thought of her father never wanting to know or even meet Mildred was something that has always been hard for her to grasp. She did her best in life to try not to think about him or what could have been if he would have been in her life, but it was hard.

"Okay girls that is all for today, put your trees on the back table, we will work on them more tomorrow." Miss. Mould instructed as the girls began carrying their trees to the back.

Mildred watched for a moment noticing the other girls' trees. Hers, without a doubt, had the fewest amount of family members that popped up. Realizing she was one of the last in the classroom, she quickly put her tree on the back table to catch up with her friends who were already headed to the dining hall.

What the girls didn't know and what Miss. Mould didn't think to tell her class. The spell made changes to the tree for 24 hours before it was complete. Meaning most of the girls would arrive at the class tomorrow with more family members added or even having members moved around on the tree. The magic would correct the tree and the relations of the family members. For instance, if the tree made any mistake, for example, by placing a grandmother in the spot the mother should be, it would be corrected. After 24 hours, the tree would be finished with the changes. The tree would be correct. Usually, there was no need to bring this to attention to the students. It was not a big deal, often. Still, every now and then, it could become a bit of a problem.

When Mildred finally caught up to Maud and Enid, they were already sat in the dining hall.

"Millie, what is your opinion? Would you rather be invisible for a day or be able to fly for a day?" Enid asked before Mildred could even sit down.

Ethel, who happened to be walking by at that exact moment, _lucky me_ Mildred thought to herself, stilled herself to answer. "I am sure Mildred would choose to be invisible for a day. Since she is always making so many mistakes," Ethel made eye contact with Mildred before continuing, "being invisible would give you a chance not to embarrass yourself for once." Ethel smirked before walking away, clearly pleased with the upset look left on the young girl's face.

Enid jumped up from the table with her fists clenched to her sides.

"Just leave it be Enid," Mildred pleaded, placing her hand on Enid's shoulder. She was afraid Enid would chase Ethel and tackle her to the ground, "I am fine, really."

With a growl, Enid tugged her shoulder, causing Mildred to release her, "Why do you let her talk to you like that?" she huffed, sitting back down.

Mildred gave her friends a weak smile. "I don't know," she let out a breath of air she didn't even realize she was holding, "What else am I supposed to do? Anytime I try to say anything, it just makes it worse. Which only leads to Ethel retaliating, which somehow leads to me getting thrown into detention by HB." Mildred said, shrugging her shoulders.

Maud looks at Mildred with sad eyes, "we just care for you, Millie, that's all."

"I know you all do," Mildred said, looking at her friends with a thankful smile. Letting out a breath of air, Mildred continues, "for once Ethel is right, I just want to lay low, I am tired of always getting in trouble and having all eyes on me. If letting Ethel shoot jabs at me know and then to avoid the attention of it all, then I guess that is what will have to happen." Mildred said, throwing her arms around the backs of both of her best friends as they walked out of the dining hall.


	2. Revenge & Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot begin to tell you how thankful I am for the support. :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, if you have time please leave a review on your thoughts. Thank you!

**Chapter Two**

-Revenge & Confusion-

That night Enid and Maud went to Mildred's room to hang out. To the delight of her friends', Maud brought along a plate of her mum's homemade cookies. They were making sure to keep their voices down since it was well past lights out.

"Ethel didn't say anything I hadn't already thought about," Mildred said after swallowing a bite of her cookie. "And anyway, I reckon my dad's some sort of Rockstar wizard that didn't have any time to see me," Mildred said, giggling.

"…like… _my_ dad." Enid said in a sad tone.

Mildred didn't mean to upset Enid, she didn't even think about the similarities to Enid's dad to the description she just said. Mildred wouldn't admit it, but she was embarrassed and sad to admit to her friends the real reason she didn't know her dad was probably due to him never caring to know his daughter. This was too painful a thought for Mildred, so she chose to stick with other possibilities, not to use as a lie but to only spare heartbreak anymore.

"Sorry…" Mildred said to Enid looking down at her half-eaten cookie sheepishly. "…Or…that, he has been traveling the world for the last 12 years and has no idea that I exist," Mildred said, adding on to her theories.

Enid and Maud looked at one another with sad smiles. They knew their friend was painting a brave face, that's just how Millie was. She never wanted to burden others with the things that upset her.

"Has your mum told you anything?" Maud asked before nibbling at her cookie.

"She once told me he was a prince in a faraway land," Maud's eyebrows raised in interest, "…but I was about five, so I think I need an update on that story." Exclaimed Mildred, who not unlike her usual joyous self, was still smiling ear to ear.

Enid chimed in, "He could be super magical." Mildred shrugging her shoulders, contemplating her friend's suggestion.

Maud paused, looking at her friend. "But you know your magic is passed down through your maternal line, it comes from your mum." Mildred didn't say anything. She didn't want to admit to her lack of knowledge. This was news to her, which only confused her even more. How can she have magic when she knows her mum doesn't have magic, how can that be?

Shrugging her shoulders, "not _my_ mum." Mildred was more lost than she was before. She knew this was a new development that she would have to look into. She felt like this discovery made her realize how much harder of a time she was going to have to discover where her magic came from.

"I almost asked her about it over the holidays, but I didn't know what to say." Mildred looked down at her hands before continuing. "What if she thinks I am not happy and gets upset?"

Maud takes Mildred's hand in an attempt to comfort her friend, "Your mum knows you're happy. You're like best friends." She squeezed Mildred's hand before pulling away, hoping that she gave her friend some sense of comfort.

Their attention was quickly diverted to Mildred's door, "Mildred? This had better not be a midnight feast." All three girls quickly coward, noticing the voice belonged to their strict Potions Mistress. In an attempt to hide, Maud and Enid promptly jumped down on the floor, using Mildred's catty-cornered bed as a shield.

"Just practicing my imitation spells," Mildred called out while trying to stifle a giggle.

Just as the girls' thought the coast was clear, they all broke out in a fit of giggles. As quickly as they started laughing, they stopped when Miss. Hardbroom manifested in the middle of Mildred's bedroom. Miss. Hardbroom dressed in her leather nightgown and hair falling down her mid-back stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Even with her hair softly framing her face, the girls could not help but be just as intimidated.

"Just what I had presumed Mildred. Hubble!" Miss. Hardbroom asked in a chiding tone. "Maud and Enid, go to your rooms immediately, tomorrow the three of you can join me for detention."

"Yes, Miss. Hardbroom." The three girls said heads down in unison.

Maud and Enid quickly walked out of the room, trying to put as much distance between them and Miss. Hardbroom as fast as their feet could allow them; without running.

"And Mildred you can also give me 500 lines, 'I must not lie to my Form Mistress in such an idiotic manner, because It is wrong and I never get away with it.'" Miss. Hardbroom added while glaring down her nose at the girl.

Mildred playing with a loose string on her blanket looked up, meeting Miss. Hardbroom's eyes, "Yes, Miss. I am sorry, Miss."

Before Miss. Hardbroom disappeared, she looked Mildred in the eyes "I do not understand why you constantly go against me Mildred, I expect better from you." Feeling upset and defeated, Mildred put her head down.

Mildred could not help but feel awful for always letting HB down. Sure Mildred could not stand HB when she first came to the academy. Now that Mildred is in her second year, she has matured and has come to realize that although Miss. Hardbroom can be harsh and intimidating. She realizes now that she does it because she cares, and she tries to better her students.

Mildred blew her candle out before she laid down in her bed, pulling her blanket to her chin for some kind of comfort. She laid in bed for what felt like ages before she finally drifted off into sleep.

The next morning Mildred woke to her friends, shaking her in bed.

"Millie, get up, we are going to be late to breakfast, and HB is monitoring this morning."

Once Mildred came to her senses, she quickly jumped out of bed and threw on her uniform. While doing her tie, Maud promptly ran a brush over Mildred's hair, while Enid was frantically searching for Mildred's other sock.

"Found it!" Enid gleamed, holding the sock in the air like she had just won a trophy.

Running down the stairs, Mildred plaited her hair, with the help of her friends the three of them made it to the hall just in time to avoid a telling off by Miss. Hardbroom who looked at her watch while the girls strolled in.

"Cutting it close today, are we girls?" Miss. Hardbroom asked, looking smug.

"Yes, Miss. Hardbroom." Is all the girls said in response, knowing not to push their luck with Miss. Hardbroom after being caught out of bounds last night.

Later that day, the entire school had an assembly in the great hall. Miss. Drill told them all about the sports day the girls would all be participating in a couple of days. Maud was less than pleased about this new discovery. Mildred, on the other hand, did not mind. She was too focused on having art class next class, which she was ecstatic about.

As soon as Mildred and her three friends arrived in the classroom, they were surprised to see their other classmates all gathered around one of the tree's laughing and whispering.

"What is everyone looking at?" Mildred asked, trying to see around the girls' heads' in front of her.

"Wow, Mildred, you were so caught up looking for your dad, but did you realize your mum is not your _real_ mum? Ethel said to Mildred while tossing her ponytail to the side.

Once the girls in front of Mildred stepped to the side, she finally caught sight of what they were all gawping at. It was her tree, and it had a lot more people on it; then it did the other day, but this time Mildred did not recognize any of them. Once Mildred's eyes examined the bottom of the tree, they widened in absolute shock and horror.

Mildred clenching her fists to her sides, looked from her tree to Ethel, "Ethel, this is not funny, what did you do to my tree?" Mildred yelled, not being able to control her emotion.

Ethel smiled at Mildred before crossing her arms, "why would I do anything to your tree?" Ethel asked with an arrogant smile, "Why didn't you ever tell anyone your mummy was Miss. Hardbro…" Before Ethel could finish her sentence, Mildred jumped on her.

Before Mildred could do any harm to Ethel, which was unfortunate for Mildred. She was elated to finally give Ethel a piece of her mind. For all the hell she had put her through. Mildred was stopped in her track as soon as she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist, pulling her off of Ethel.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Mildred is sure she has never seen Miss. Hardbroom this angry before. She could not help but flinch from the woman's tone.

"Ethel messed with my tree, Miss. Hardbroom!" Mildred urged, pointing at her tree.

Miss. Hardbroom flashed red, "Miss. Cackle's Office, both of you!" Before either girl could argue, they were instantly transported outside the door. Miss. Hardbroom rapped on the door before opening it, allowing both girls to enter following in behind them with Mildred's tree in her arms.

Miss. Cackle was sat in her chair, smiling, looking over the rim of her glasses, "what did you girls do this time?" She asked, glancing at Miss. Hardrbroom, who sat the tree on Miss. Cackles desk.

"Miss. Cackle, Ethel did something to my family tree. Yesterday after I said the spell, my mum, auntie, and grandma were on my tree. When I walked into class today, everyone was laughing, and then Ethel said…" Mildred paused, looking nervously up at Miss. Hardbroom before looking back at Miss. Cackle to continue. "…that she didn't know… my mummy… was Miss. Hardbroom." Mildred finally got out, not daring to look at Miss. Hardbroom.

Miss. Cackle looked between the two girls with her ordinarily calm demeanor, "Is this true, Ethel?"

"Yes, but I didn't do anything to it, honest. I wouldn't even know how to." Ethel said before glaring at Mildred, "but she left out the part where she attacked me."

Miss. Cackle gasped quickly looking to where Mildred put her head down, "Mildred, is this true, did you attack Ethel?" Miss. Cackle asked, using a tone she had only heard her use on rare occasions.

Mildred nervously bounced from one foot to another, simultaneously biting her bottom lip. "Yes, Miss., but Ethel has been making fun of me ever since we started making our family tree's because I don't have a dad." She paused, taking a deep breath, attempting to calm her nerves to allow her to carry on. "I have been trying to avoid her, which I have been, honest. But when I walked into class today and everyone was laughing, and Ethel was mocking me. I just couldn't take it anymore." Mildred spat, trying to keep the tears in her eyes from spilling over.

While this was happening, neither girl was aware of the look of absolute horror that was stilled on their Potions Mistress's face. And they wouldn't since both of the girls were too afraid to meet the eyes of Miss. Hardbroom.

"Okay, you both have done some terrible things to one another in the last couple of days. I will leave Miss. Hardbroom to decide your impending punishments. Ethel, you are to undo the spell you cast immediately. Not only was it wrong to mess with other pupils' work but to put Miss. Hardbroom on her tree as if she was her mother is stepping over the line. How do you think that made Mildred or Miss. Hardbroom feel?" Miss. Cackle said in a stern tone.

Ethel glanced between Miss. Cackle and Miss. Hardbroom with panic on her face, "I swear on the Witches Code Miss. I didn't do anything to Mildred's tree. I will drink a truth potion to prove my innocence."

Miss. Cackle looked at Miss. Hardbroom, finally noticing her deputies strange look. "Both of you are to go to your rooms while I and Miss. Hardbroom talk things over, Miss. Hardbroom will come and get you once we have talked it through."

As soon as the girls left Miss. Hardbroom's eyes widened before she slowly slipped into the chair across from her friend and employer.

"Hecate, is everything alright?" Ada asked, noticing her friend's flushed complexion.

"No, I think Ethel is telling the truth, I don't think she did anything." Hecate grabbed her watch, fidgeting with it. Before she looked at the tree again. Examining the tree once more, she felt bile rising in the back of her throat.

"Ada, I need a moment to myself. I am okay, I just need to wrap my head around a few things," Hecate said before she twisted her hand transferring straight into her bedroom.

Hecate sat down at her vanity, staring at her reflection. She felt physical pain, her stomach felt like someone set off fireworks. Looking at herself in the mirror once more, she could see herself physically shaking. _No, it can't be, she can't be._ She thought to herself as her brain tried to make sense out of the entire ordeal.


	3. Faulty Memories

**Chapter Three**

-Faulty Memories-

Hecate sat at her vanity for what felt like hours. _What is happening to me?_

Hecate Hardbroom led her life in a very orderly and strict manner, doing so to keep control of her life. Thus not knowing what it is that is making her feel so sick at the moment is enough to send her into a complete breakdown. No, she must keep some sort of control. _It's like my memories have been compromised, why do I feel like there is something I am supposed to remember._

Hecate jumped from the knock at the door. "Hecate, is everything all right?" With the flick of her wrist, she opened the door, allowing Ada to walk in.

"Yes... I am fine Ada, I just had a little headache." She didn't want to worry, Ada. At the same time, she didn't know how to describe what was happening. How could she possibly explain, when she herself was at a loss about what it was.

The moment she saw Mildred's tree, she felt a pang of sadness in her gut. _Why it doesn't make any sense?_ What could possibly cause her grief looking at Mildred's family tree? Was it her subconscious? Deep down, did she feel regret for not having a family of her own? When she was younger, sure, she would have loved to have been a mother. Unfortunately, it never happened. Over the years, she had forced herself to be contempt with this fact. Never allowing herself to think about it, knowing it would only cause more heartache. Seeing the tree, somehow, it stirred something up. It was almost as if there was something she had forgotten. But _how_ could that be? Or maybe she was losing it. _Yes, that has to be it; I am going crazy._ But even settling on that realization was not satisfactory enough to move on. She felt, no, she needed to figure out what was going on. If anything, just to prove she is indeed losing her mind.

Ada gently placed the pads of her fingertips under Hecate's chin, lifting it to meet her gaze, "Hecate, please, look at me." Meeting her eyes, Hecate could not help but feel childish.

"Ada..." Hecate bit her lip, she felt like she was going to be sick, "this is silly… but I _feel_ like I have to know. If someone was to say… put a spell on you. Like _…_ to _distort_ your memories… or say used forgetting powder." She took a deep breath, trying to gain the confidence to continue on, "…is it possible the person who's memories were distorted to somehow remember. Or maybe not _remember_ but have something happen which made them realize something was off?" Hecate looked down again, she felt foolish, but she knew Ada was her friend.

"I think it is _possible_ , but something truly impactful would have to happen for the person to have any sort of inkling." Ada rested her hand on Hecate's shoulder. "From what I know, the person may feel confused, but I would think the only way for the person to fully retrieve the memories would be by some sort of reversal spell or potion."

Looking at her clock, Hecate was brought out of her thoughts. "Oh, Ada it's dinner time, I need to go let Ethel and Mildred know their punishments so they can go to dinner." She brought up her hand to transfer, but stopped abruptly, turning her attention back to Ada. "What _do_ you want their punishments to be?" Hecate's eyebrows were furrowed as she looked at Ada for her response.

"I was thinking a collaborated effort in cleaning the kitchen would be suitable, I am sure Ms. Tapioca would be happy to have the help." Hecate was surprised to think Ada even contemplated putting the two girls together.

Hecate creased her brow, "Are you sure having the girls together is a good idea? Pushing them together will only cause more chaos." Hecate said with conviction.

Ada let out a defeated sigh, " _perhaps_ your right Hecate, Ethel can clean the kitchen, and Mildred can help you in the potion lab."

Pressing her lips together in a thin line, "if that is what you think is best." She said, trying not to allow her annoyance to be heard.

Hecate transferred away to the outside of Mildred's bedroom, she had already been to Ethel's room and told the girl her punishment. Standing outside her pupil's door, she felt nervous all over again. She scoffed out loud at herself. _Since when has Mildred Hubble ever made me nervous?_ She wrapped on the door, eager to get this over with. Hearing no response, Hecate walked into the room. Annoyed already, by the _insufferable_ girl.

Hecate's annoyance quickly evaporated upon seeing Mildred. The girl was fast asleep in her bed. Her face was still red and puffy from when she had been crying. She could not describe what she was feeling. Whatever it was, it was something she doesn't remember ever feeling before, or had she?

Gently reaching a handout, she shook Mildred's shoulder gently, "Mil-dred Hu-bble, it is dinner time. If you _plan_ on not going to bed hungry, then I suggest you get up." Hecate tried to use her normal derisive tone when dealing with her pupils. But for some reason, she could not help but have a tinge of softness in her voice upon waking the girl.

Mildred's eyes slowly crept open, which sent the girl jolting up once she fully got her barring's straight, "I-I am so sorry, Miss. Harbroom, I must have fallen asleep." Mildred stammered as she readjusted her disheveled uniform.

Miss. Hardbroom schooled her expression at the bedraggled girl in front of her. She decided to not pay notice to the girls rambling, which she would usually comment on. "Mildred, I and Ms. Cackle decided on your punishment. You are to help me in the potions lab tomorrow at 7pm. I will decide then what your tasks will be." Mildred looked down sheepishly, biting her lower lip.

"Don't look so excited Mildred, if you want, you can also add helping Ethel in the kitchens." Miss Hardbroom added with a smirk.

Mildred looked up, making eye contact with her form teacher, "I apologize, Miss, I am… happy to help you in the potion lab." Mildred replied.

"Off you go to dinner Mildred, I will see you tomorrow at 7."

After Miss. Hardbroom transferred out of Mildred's bedroom. She finally felt like she could breathe again.

XXX

After dinner was over, Hecate went to Ada's office for their evening tea.

"Hecate, I have been thinking about what you were telling me earlier. If you would like, I am happy to help you." Ada looked at Hecate thoughtfully before adding, "Do you assume someone has messed with your memories?" Ada mused.

Hecate clenched her hands around her hot tea, trying to gain some sort of comfort from the warmth. She slowly looked up from her tea to Ada, " It's silly… but yes… I think. Honestly, Ada, I don't know what it is. But I do _know_ something is not right. What do you suggest be done?" Hecate pleaded

"Well, I don't think it would hurt to try using some remembering powder. You need to be certain you want this done. Especially since we do not know what it is that you do not remember," Ada said tentatively, looking at Hecate for some kind of affirmation.

Hecate bit her lower lip before she slowly shook her head, "yes, Ada, I need to know. I can't imagine what it is, but not knowing is too much. It's too tolling, but I also know that I want you to be comfortable doing it. Since you are correct, we don't know what it is. I… can always find someone else… if you are uncomfortable." Hecate said quietly, not trying to upset her friend.

"No, Hecate, _I_ will do it." Looking down at her tea before regaining eye contact, "we can do it now if you want to, I always keep remembering powder in case of emergencies. I have plenty to use on you as well as ensure that there will be enough left over to keep stored in the case of an emergency."

"Okay, yes, I am sure it is nothing, but let's do it now so we can get it over with." The longer they waited, the more nauseous the situation made Hecate.

Hecate watched as Ada walked over to the first-aid cupboard pulling out a small glass vile filled with the brown powder. She watched as she walked over with the vile in hand, stopping directly in front of her. Ada gently uncapped the cork. Pouring a tiny amount into the palm of her hand.

"Hecate, before I do this, I am going to ask you once more. Are you sure this is what you want?" Ada challenged with caring eyes.

Hecate was thankful she had a friend like Ada. However, she was a bit annoyed with Ada's constant approval for administering the powder, she knew her friend only asked because she cared.

"Yes, Ada, I am positive."

With the final words of approval, Ada began to receipt the incantation.

Memories corrupted,

Memories amiss,

Return the memories to their rightful Miss.

After saying the incantation, Ada blew the glowing blue dust into Hecate's face. As soon as she did so, Hecate slumped forward unconscious.

Ada magicked up a chair to sit directly in front of Hecate. She sat, keeping a tentative eye on her unconscious friend. To Ada's relief, after 30 minutes, she began to stir.

"Hecate, Hecate, can you hear me?"

Hecate slowly looked around, her vision was blurred, and she was confused. "Ada, what happened?" As soon as Hecate asked, the memories flooded her mind like a tsunami.

Ada was worried when her friend broke out in an uncontrolled sob. All of the years she had known Hecate, she had _never_ seen her cry.

Hecate felt like she was going to be sick, the memories were too much. She felt light-headed, and before she knew it, she slipped out of the chair. Sitting on the floor with her knees drawled up to her chest. Rocking gently, trying to calm herself down. Ada sat on the floor next to her, hip to hip. She rested her head on her shoulder, the best that she could since Hecate was taller than Ada. And gently placed a hand on her backing, making comforting motions.

"Everything is going to be _all right_ , I am right here Hecate, just breath."

Hecate's sobs slowed, she stared off in the distance, trying to gain control over her emotions.

"Ada… my life," chocking on her words, she looked at her friend who was gently tracing comforting circles on her back. "… it's all been a lie." Ada enveloped her in a hug, she didn't know what Hecate was talking about. Still, she didn't want to distress her anymore by pushing for information.

Taking a deep breath, Hecate's eyes flashed dangerously, "that… that… bitch! How could she do _this_ to me? How could she do this to _her?_ " she raged. Whipping the tears from her face.

Ada, feeling the sparks of magic coming from her friend, knew she had to calm her down before something terrible happened. Moving to sit directly across from Hecate, she tentatively grabbed her hands in hers, looking her in the eyes. "Hecate, what happened, who are you talking about?"

"Broomhead," she hissed as her eyes filled to the brims with tears. "Ada… I – I have a _child_." Ada pulled her into another hug, the younger woman tense at first relaxed after a few minutes.

Ada pulled back from Hecate slowly, cupping her face with her hand, "I promise, I will help you find the child. You _will_ get your baby back." Ada said with conviction.

After allowing her friend to cry for over an hour, Ada finally transferred her exhausted friend to the younger woman's sleeping quarter. Being the caring person she was, she magicked Hecate into her pajamas before helping her into the bed. As soon as Hecate's head hit the pillow, she fell asleep. After making sure she was sound asleep, she transferred out of her friend's bedroom, directly into her office.

After the events from the evening, she was exhausted mentally as well as physically. _Poor Hecate, she has been put through so much by that evil woman._ Ada felt sick with the information. She could not fathom the thought of finding out you had a child, and the memories of the child's existence had been compromised. She would do everything she could to help her friend. But to do so, she knew she would need to be well-rested. Tomorrow she would begin the search, she would make it her number one priority. She would not stop until Hecate had her child back in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you all so much for the support, you all are amazing! 
> 
> After finals, I hope to upload the chapters faster. 
> 
> I am so sorry to leave you all on a cliff hanger. I only did it because I felt bad about not updating sooner. Don't worry. We will get back to Mildred in the next chapter. 
> 
> Also, if anyone would be interested, I would love to have a beta. I am very much new to writing stories, but I am enjoying it. 
> 
> If you can, I would love to hear what you think about the story. Thanks for reading!


	4. Painful Reminiscence

**Chapter Four**

-Painful Reminiscence-

Mildred woke to the warm rays of the morning sun trickling down on her face. Stretching her arms, she reached over to look at the time.

"Oh, bats!" Mildred hurriedly changed into her school uniform. Only have ten minutes to be in the Great Hall for breakfast before she showed up late. Already having one detention with Miss. Hardbroom, she scurried to prevent tacking on an extra one.

After hurriedly throwing her uniform on and swiftly jogging through the corridors, she made it to the hall.

Glancing at the clock as she plopped down next to Maud, as she let out a deep breath, "Whew… that was close…" trying to catch her breath, "I thought for sure I would receive another detention for being late."

Realizing Miss. Hardbroom may still appear any moment; she looked around, biting her lower lip, "Where is HB?" Knowing her luck as soon as she would let her guard down, her teacher would appear.

Enid leaned in, "I heard Miss. Cackle tell Miss. Drill that she is sick." She said while smirking in a hushed tone.

Mildred furrowed her brow, "Sick since when has HB ever been sick?"

It had been a well-known rumor at Cackles that Miss. Hardbroom was immortal. Students had been taught once they started at the school not to get their hopes up for having a supply witch for potions. It never happened, not sense the woman had been employed at Cackles.

Mildred, by all means, knew that was a silly rumor. Although HB was different than most, she was unquestionably a human. Still, Mildred found it odd, HB had never been absent or so much as show up late to anything. Heck, even the Great Wizard himself, had shown up late to their school in the past.

"I bet she is just running late, I have a feeling she will be in class." she speculated as she took a bit of her porridge. "I think HB would have to kidnapped or dead before she ever missed a lesson," Maud added.

Mildred shook at that thought.

Enid pushed back her half-eaten porridge and stood up, "Well, considering we _do_ have Potions first thing, we will find out soon enough."

Mildred swallowed one last bite of her porridge before she followed her friends out of the dining hall.

Sitting in her stool, Mildred waited for the authoritative voice to sweep across the room. It was now five minutes past the beginning of class time and still no HB.

 _HB must be sickly if she is missing a lesson._ She thought to herself as she felt a pang of worry wash over her.

Mildred wasn't the only shocked pupil. The absence of the formidable teacher had the girls speculating all kinds of nonsense.

"I heard she ran out of infants' blood. If that is the case, she is probably on her death bed."

"Well, I heard a parent turned her into a snail for failing their daughter."

Mildred rolled her eyes. She was about to turn around to say something when Miss. Cackle walked in.

"Good morning, girls," Miss. Cackle began in her normal sing-song voice, "unfortunately, Miss. Hardbroom has come down with a ghastly head cold, so I will be taking over her classes until she is well enough to resume."

After being instructed in what potion they were to work on, the girls eagerly went to work. Mildred, however, kept finding herself lost in her thoughts.

Chopping bindweed for her and Maud's potion, she paused to look up at her friend. "Maud… I cannot help but think something bad has happened."

"I'm sure it's nothing, Millie," her friend said while still focusing on the ingredients she was weighing, "Why are you so worried anyway? People get sick all the time." Maud reasoned, shrugging her shoulders.

"True, but you and I both know that HB never misses." She added, trying to justify why she was so bothered. Because if the truth was known, Mildred could not reason to herself why it bothered her. Something was off, but she could not put the finger on it.

Leaning in closer, making sure no one around them could hear, "I think Miss. Cackle has been crying… her eyes are all red… _and_ she has been pacing the _entire_ class hour."

Looking up from behind their cauldron, Maud looked at Miss. Cackle, who was now sitting behind the desk staring absentmindedly at the back wall.

"I think you are right, Miss. Cackle looks like she hasn't slept in days. What do we do, Millie?"

"Maybe we should ask her after class if everything is okay? I don't think it could hurt?" she suggested.

"Okay, but we better finish our potion first."

The girls resumed working on their potion. Mildred started cutting the bindweed again and having been distracted from finishing it earlier. While still acknowledging the upset Headmistress, who was now rubbing her right hand up and down her left forearm. Sighing to herself, Mildred knew this was going to be a long hour.

Ten minutes till the end of class, Miss. Drill ran into the classroom. Once the gym teacher whispered something in the Headmistress's ear, she transferred away without a single word. Miss. Drill then instructed the girls to all go to their rooms until further notice. Mildred had known something was wrong, and Miss. Cackle's quick descent proved her notion.

Hecate had spent the day lying in bed. When awake, she cried—reminiscing on how different her life could have been if it wasn't for her cruel teacher who took it all away from her. Crying-till, she physically and mentally wore herself out. She finally gave way to the abundant heaviness that weighed over her.

_Hearing the hushed sounds of her baby whimpering, Hecate sat up in bed stretching. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she pulled on her house shoes before slowly shuffling her feet across the floor. Once in her daughter's room, she leisurely made her way over to the source of her sudden wakefulness. Gathering the little pink bundle in her arms, she settled in the rocking chair next to the cot._

_While unbuttoning her nightshirt, she soothed her still crying daughter, "Shhh, it's okay; mummy's got you." After finally undoing her top, she adjusted the infant in her arms, until the babe latched on to her breast, suddenly contempt. Hecate, still exhausted, absentmindedly closed her eyes as she rocked with her daughter._

" _We have the most beautiful baby in the world." Hearing her lover's voice, she opened her eyes, admiring the soft smile on her companions face._

_Running a finger down her daughter's face lovingly, she looked at her lover, "Of course we do, she has half of your chromosomes."_

" _Darling, she is mine as much as she is yours. But she looks just like you. And I have to say I would not have it any other way."_

_Standing up with the feeding baby tucked in her arms snug, Hecate leaned her head closer to her significant other. Being careful not to disturb the baby who was drifting back to sleep, she placed a tender kiss to her lover's lips._

_The baby is two weeks old. Hecate and her lover stand over their now sleeping babies cot watching her while wrapped in each other's arms._

_Yawning from pure exhaustion, Hecate presses a kiss to her lover's neck, "I think we should follow her lead and get some rest."_

_With her partner eagerly agreeing, both parents make their way to their bedroom, where they happily fall asleep tangled in each other's arms._

_At 3:43 am, Hecate is woken from an alarm blaring. Realizing it is the protective wards set up in her daughter's bedroom, she jumped out of bed. Making haste to her little girl's room, she flung the door open. Immediately hit with dizziness sweeping over her. Covering her mouth with a shaky hand, she began to scream._

_Standing in front of her, faced two hooded figures—one who is clutching the baby,_ _**her baby,** _ _in their arms. Trying to will herself to say something, but left unable to she jumps when her lover, who is now trembling next to her begins to shriek._

" _Wh-what in the hell do you think you are doing!"_

_Moving to comfort her lover, she watched as the hooded figure holding their infant peeled back her hood, revealing a smirking-familiar-face._

_Clutching her stomach, Hecate sat up rigidly. As soon as the realization hit her, she began to tremble, "B-Broomhead! Y-you evil bitch!"_

_With an amused look, Broomhead stepped forward, "Don't worry, Hecate, it will only be painful for another minute. Once finished, neither of you will have to worry about being burdened with the loss. Because you will never have known she existed."_

_Reaching forward, Hecate reached for her baby, who had disappeared from the evil woman's clutches._

_She was gone._

_Her baby… her little girl… the most important thing in her world. Gone in the blink of an eye._

_All she could do was let out a blood-curdling scream._

_In the middle of her screaming, she could hear a familiar voice, "Hecate… Hecate, everything is going to be all right." Scanning the room frantically, she searched for the person calling to her, trying to soothe her._

Gasping for air, Hecate shot up in bed.

_It was a dream. It was all a dream._

But it wasn't, not really. Beginning to cry, she realized the dreams were fragments of her memories, which were stolen.

Once she calmed down, she acknowledged Ada, who was sat on the side of her bed for the first time.

"I-I… my memories…Ada, I saw her… I saw Br-Broomhead take her." Ada scooted closer on the bed, gathering her friend, whom she loved like a daughter in her arms.

"Ada, I-I need…" she wailed into the older women's neck.

"What do you need, Hecate?"

"Pi-Pippa" She finally got out as she pulled herself down to her bed, crying into her pillow.

Standing up, Ada placed a comforting squeeze to her friend's arm, "I will mirror her immediately."

At lunchtime, the girls were all allowed to leave their rooms to head down to the dining hall to eat. Having lost her appetite from the events earlier, Mildred used her fork to push the liver and onions around in her plate.

"Millie, I am sure everything is fine," Maud said, resting her head on her friend's shoulder.

"Maud, I am anxious. I know HB hates me, but what if something is wrong? I know she picks on me, but I am worried about her."

Huffing Enid rolled her eyes at Mildred, "You shouldn't even care, she is a complete monster, and you are her favorite target. You are lucky you still go to this school. She has been trying to expel you from the start."

Mildred didn't respond. She knew Enid was right. Why did she care? It's true ever since Mildred has been at the school, Miss. Hardbroom has been eager to prove that she didn't belong there. She sighed to herself, feeling conflicted feelings about the matter.

"Mildred, Miss. Cackle would like to see you in her office." Looking up, Mildred wrinkled her brows at Miss. Drill curiously.

Noticing the hesitation, Miss. Drill reassured her, "Don't worry, Mildred, you are not in trouble."

Standing outside Ms. Cackles office, Mildred took a deep breath before knocking on the door. After hearing the Headmistress granting her permission to come in, she tentatively opened the door.

"Mum?" Surprised, she walked over excitedly, her mum wrapping her in her arms while kissing the top of her head. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Millie-love, I have some things to talk to you about."

"Oh… okay, is everything okay?" Noticing the red rims around her mother's eyes, Mildred took in a deep breath. Suddenly worried about her mother's impromptu visit.

"You remember the time you sat at the dining room table, and you drew Cackles castle?" Mildred shook her head, "Before I knew the castle was real, I just thought you had a rich imagination. But then the day HB transferred me to the school while I was cleaning our toilet?" Mildred let out a giggle. She will never forget the look of horror on HB's face.

"Yes, but I don't understand what you are trying to tell me?"

"Sometimes… things in life are not always as they seem. I think we have come to understand that more and more since you have discovered you were a witch." Julie leaned forward in her chair, clutching her daughter's hands. "And with magic… well, magic allows life to be open to all sorts of life-alternating possibilities."

"I-I don't understand what you are trying to say?" Millie said, biting at her lower lip.

"I don't know how to say this… Miss. Cackle mirrored me earlier, asking me to come to the school. When I arrived, I was informed about the family tree mishap." Julie pulled Mildred over to her lap before she continued. "It was discovered that Ethel was not lying, love." Noticing her mother began to cry, Mildred wrapped her arms around her mum's neck, breathing in her scent.

"Love, I just discovered, well… I am _not…_ your biological mum." Julie said while sobbing quietly.

Pulling away Mildred could hear the sounds of her heartbeat in her ears, searching her mother's face she was looking for the smirk on Julie's face and the playful 'gotcha.' But that never happened.

"N-no…what…what, do you mean? How is that possible?" finally able to choke out through her tears.

"I didn't know Millie-Love, none of us did. It was the doings of an evil witch who robbed all of our memories."

Moving slowly to sit in her seat again, Mildred pulled her knees up to her chin and began to slowly rock while looking at the woman who she just found out wasn't even related to her.

"Us? Who is us… I-I… don't under…(hiccup)… stand?"

Julie, moving closer to her daughter, dropped on her knees on the floor. Putting a comforting hand on Mildred's arm, she took a deep breath. "Miss. Hardbroom and Miss. Pentangle."

Incapable of handling anymore, Mildred jumped up from the chair to leave, "I ne-need to be alone."

Rushing out of the room, Mildred felt dizziness rush over her. Before she knew it, her head was spinning, and the room went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope this chapter was worth the wait. I am not sure how I feel about it. I am new to writing, so I doubt myself a lot. Any advice to help improve is appreciated. 
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well? I am now done with finals and adjusting to a little extra freedom. 
> 
> I plan to not take so long for future chapters, sorry about that! Thank you all for the tremendous support, you all are amazing!


	5. Learning to Adjust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred wakes up after passing out.
> 
> Hecate, Pippa, and Mildred finally talk about everything.

**Chapter Five**

-Learning to Adjust-

After Ada mirrored Pippa she immediately flew to the school, her fear and adrenaline helped her arrive in record time, if it had been any other reason, she would have been impressed with herself. As soon as she landed, she immediately transferred straight outside her friend's quarters. Well, ex-best friend, they had a fallout thirty years ago, which was why Pippa was so surprised when she got the call from Ada saying Hecate wanted and needed her. It made Pippa's heart flutter, but more so, it made her nervous. Something terrible must have happened, it must have Hecate was the one not to show up at their broomstick display all those years ago. That is why standing outside the raven-haired women's door, Pippa was wringing her hands nervously after she knocked on the door, waiting on a reply.

After knocking a few more times, she mustered up the courage to gently push the door open. "Hecate?" she nervously called as she glanced around the room. Walking in a little further, she spotted the usually strict and stoic woman lying in her bed with a vacant look on her face.

Slowly moving to stand near the bed, Pippa reached out her hand, gently resting it on her friend's shoulder to get her attention. "Hecate, Ada called me, she said you needed me. Is everything alright?" She asked, searching for the woman's face for answers.

Feeling the sudden warmth on her shoulder, Hecate looked up to see Pippa standing next to her bed, looking at her with a worried expression. She so wanted to reach out and pull her lover to her to comfort her, but she knew that would only confuse Pippa since the only thing she remembers is that thirty years ago, Hecate left her. The memories of the two reconnecting fifteen years ago had all wiped from their minds. Along with their marriage and the birth of their baby girl. That day, thirteen years ago, they lost everything.

Blinking her eyes slowly, she looked at Pippa. She hated knowing the heartbreak she would have to put her through. Knowing it was the only way for Pippa to understand what they had lost on that horrible day all those years ago.

Hecate took a deep breath before looking once more into her lover's dark brown eyes. "Pipsqueak…" Moving to sit up, Pippa adjusted the pillows behind her. "Something has happened, I-I don't know how I can tell you."

Pippa moved to the other side of the bed. Climbing up to sit next to Hecate with her back against the headboard. That sat like that silently for a few minutes. Hecate began fidgeting with her pocket watch that hung around her neck, trying to muster up the courage to continue.

Taking a deep breath, Hecate reached her hands towards a surprised Pippa. Confused by the action, Pippa rested her hand in Hecate's after a few seconds. "Pippa, there was an accident with one of the girl's family trees."

Hecate sighed, seeing the evident confusion on Pippa's face. She can't blame her if the tables would be turned, she be just as confused. She knows she would think Pippa had lost her mind. "Mildred Hubble's tree… to be exact." She said nervously. "Pips _I_ was on her tree."

Hecate watched as Pippa's eyes grew wide.

"But Hecate, h-how could _you_ be on her tree, th-that would mean you are her family," Hecate confirmed Pippa's statement with a gentle nod.

Looking down to their hands held together, she responded in scarcely more than a whisper, "I didn't know." She said hesitating, "Pippa, there is more… and i-it involves you."

Pippa jerked her hands from Hecate's as if she had burned her. She was staring at Hecate with wide eyes. "Me? Hecate, we have hardly spoken a word in over thirty years. I don't know how I could have any part in this."

"I understand your confusion, but it's true Pippa, please just hear me out?" Seeing Pippa's approval, Hecate began to explain further. "Until I started having these strong overwhelming feelings that were like bits and pieces to memories that I couldn't recall. I had Ada use remembering powder. I cannot tell you more. I think it would just be best if you also allowed Ada to use the remembering powder on you Pips… It's the only way you will believe what I would tell you."

"Oh, Hiccup, all the years." She said as she wept into her lover's arms for the first time in 13 years.

Mildred opened her eyes slowly, allowing her eyes to adjust to the bright lights in the room. Opening her eyes fully, she slowly propped herself up on her elbow, trying not to move too quickly thanks to the throbbing in her head. The room she was laying in was not one she recognized; it was a small room. The walls painted a soft cream color that was pleasant on the eyes. At the end of the cot, she was lying in sat a vacant chair with a blue piece of clothing draped over the back.

"Oh, love your awake!" Julie said as she entered the room, carrying what looked to be a cuppa steaming tea. After she set the tea down on a little side table, she went and sat on the cot, taking her daughter's hand in hers.

"Awake?" Mildred inquired, bewildered. Her mind felt fuzzy, and the excruciating pounding in her head did not comfort her in the least. "What happened," she asked, looking around, "and where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary," Julie clarified with a gentle voice, "do you remember what I told you in Miss. Cackles office before you passed out?"

Mildred now realized why she had not recognized the room she was in. She had been sick a handful of times since attending Cackles, but she had never had to go to the infirmary. Not many pupils ever did, only being used for more pressing concerns. Recalling the events before her passing out, she slowly nodded her head.

Sighing, Mildred looked up at Julie before putting her head down, "So, it w-was real?"

"Yes, love, I am afraid so."

"But how, and why, I just don't understand. H-how did you not know? And… and why did Miss. Hardbroom not ever say anything?"

"Oh love," Julie said as shifted in the bed, allowing her daughter to cuddle into her, "none of us knew, this was as much as a revelation to us as it is to you."

"But how? I still don't understand what happened. Who is this evil witch? What exactly did she do, and why?" Mildred pleaded.

"I think it would be only right if you allow Miss. Hardbroom and Miss. Pentangle to tell you."

"But mum, what about you?" Mildred choked out through tears, "A-are you going to be upset if I talk to them knowing who they are?"

Pulling away to look into her daughter's eyes, Julie sat up straight, "Absolutely not," Julie assured "you will always be my daughter Mildred Hubble, but I am happy to share you. And If it had been up to the lot of them, none of this would have happened in the first place. They would have raised you and loved you just as I have. I will not deny them the opportunity to have a relationship with you, their daughter. And I will not restrict you the chance to have a relationship with them either, your biological mum's." Julie said mater-of-factly.

Julie pulled Mildred in once more before proceeding, "I know at first it will take some getting used to. It will take time, but it will work out in the end. You have my permission to love them as you love me. I don't want you ever to think that loving them as your mothers will make me feel anything less than because that is further from the truth. If anything, I am happy to allow two other strong and powerful women in your life to help raise you to be not only the best young woman possible but also the best witch."

"Are you going to be okay if I leave for the night, love?"

Mildred wiped the tears from her eyes as she nodded her head.

"I have to work, but if you need me to call out, I will. And if I leave and you need me to come back, then all you have to do is call me. I will do anything for you; you know that, right?"

Mildred gave her mum a teary-eyed smile, "I am okay mum, thank you for everything. You can go to work; I will be okay."

"You are the strongest person I know," Julie said as she hugged and kissed her daughter goodnight before leaving the room.

Once alone, Mildred laid her head back down on her pillow. Still suffering from her headache, she pulled the blankets over her head, blocking out the bright lights. Being on her own allowed the thoughts of the day to flood her thoughts slowly. It was subsequently bringing along with it the uncomfortable tide that seemed to flood her with emotion. The entire ordeal made her head spin.

With her thoughts bogging down her mind, she was delighted when she heard the sound of feet plodding into the room. The lack of clicking sent relief over her knowing instead of a teacher; it was probably her friends. Pulling down the blanket, she was pleased to see she assumed correctly. Maud and Enid walked towards the cot with obvious worry painted on their faces. Cautiously both girls plopped down on either side of Mildred.

Maud reached out and squeezed her friend's shoulder, "Millie, we were so worried about you! Is everything alright? What happened? We went to Miss. Cackle after we hadn't seen you for a while, and she said you passed out and were in the infirmary."

Trying not to give anything away, Mildred gave her worried friends a small smile, "I am much better; my mum came by," she paused, thinking about a plausible excuse, "one… of her friends passed away… Alice… she w-was like an Aunt to me." She said convincingly.

Mildred disdained to lie to her best friends, specifically about something horrible like death. But she knew she had to have an excuse, and since Alice wasn't even a real person, it made her feel less guilty about making it up. She knew she could not tell them the real explanation, at least not now.

Enid and Maud simultaneously leaned forward and wrapped their arms around their friend tightly.

"We're sorry, Millie," Enid said as she pulled back, looking her in the eyes, "if you need anything at all, we will be here for you."

The girls sat and chatted about the spectacles from the day that Mildred had missed. They filled h her in on any drama that had happened, especially if it had anything to do with Ethel. They got carried away in their conversation, jumping from surprise as the dinner bell started to ring loudly.

Maud leaned down, stealing another hug, "When do you get to leave?" she asked her friend.

"I don't know; I haven't seen anyone yet to ask, do you think you could ask Miss. Cackle at dinner?"

Enid smiled as she squeezed Mildred's hand, "We will ask her, but we have to go we are already late."

When her friends vacated the room, Mildred turned over in the cot. Her friends had been a welcomed distraction, helping her forget about the day's events. All alone again, she was inundated once more; this time, tears accompanied her thoughts spilling down her cheeks, pooling onto her pillow.

Caught up in her grief, she didn't hear the clicking noise coming from the shoes walking into the room. She flinched from surprise, feeling the side of her mattress dipping from the weight from someone sitting. Attempting to repress the sounds of her sniffles, she threw her hand over her mouth. She was expecting it to be Miss. Cackle, her eyes rose wide to the size of saucers seeing the black dress that belonged to her potion teacher. Looking up, she studied her teacher's face, trying to make out what the women were thinking. Realizing there was nothing there to read, she lowered her head back down to the pillow that was drenched from her tears.

Seeing the girl's hesitation, Hecate stretched her arm out, wishing to comfort Mildred. But feeling her self-consciousness reigning in any confidence, she thought she had and squelching it. She pulled her arm back, folding her hands together in her lap.

"Mildred, I realize it's a lot to learn in one day… It-it was a lot for me as well." Hecate said in a tone Mildred was sure she had never heard used towards her before; it was soft, _almost_ kind.

Mildred felt frozen in place fraction of her wanted to turn and acknowledge her teacher (or whatever she was to Mildred), but she found any want squandered by the anxiety she felt weighing her down. She felt like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Standing up from the bed, Hecate looked down at her da-, no at her student. "Well, I am sure I am the last person you want to see anyway." She remarked as she lifted her hand to transfer away.

"No… wait," Mildred pleaded in a hushed voice. "Wait, th-that, isn't it." She said, taking a deep, shaky breath, "As you said… it's just been a lot. In one day, m-my whole life, my entire existence has been proven to be a lie." Mildred sat up in bed slowly, pulling her knees to her chest for comfort.

Hecate nodded her head slowly in understanding. She stood awkwardly fidgeting with her pocket watch, Searching for the courage to continue. "I imagine you are hungry?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Right, well, I and Miss. Pentangle would like it if you would join us in my chambers… to discuss how we will move forward." Hecate concurred while looking anywhere but at Mildred.

Upon Mildred agreeing to the plan, Hecate transferred both of them to her sitting-room in her private chambers, where Pippa had been nervously waiting.

When they arrived, Mildred could not stop her curious self from gawking at the room. Enid, Maud, and her used to predict what lied beyond the mysterious woman's door. They usually predicated something along the lines of a room with all black walls and cobwebs throughout. The room in front of her was anything but that. The sitting room, which Mildred stood in now, had tall bookcases lining the walls. In front of her sat a settee, two armchairs, and a coffee table. There was a fireplace that was unlit at the moment. To her amazement, the entire room was quite pleasant. Focusing on the coffee table, she was surprised when she noticed what looked to be a chess game perched in the middle with a tea set off to the side clearly in use.

"Well what did you expect to see, did you presume I slept in a coffin?" Hecate said with a little more bite than she intended.

Mildred walked over to the sitting area where Miss. Pentangle and Miss. Hardbroom sat. Keeping her eyes down, she stood awkwardly waiting to be instructed where to sit.

"Sit, silly girl, you are not going to get into trouble for sitting when I am the one who invited you here." Hecate scoffed.

Mildred sat on the vacant settee tentatively. Biting her lower lip as she raised her eyes to meet the gaze of the women sat in the armchairs.

Pippa, being her usual affectionate self, abandoned the armchair before walking over and sitting next to Mildred. "We both know this is surprising," the pink, witch said kindly as she said as she tucked a loose hair behind the girl's ear gently, "If you are okay with it, Hecate and I would like to get to know you better. And for you to get to know us as well. Not as just educators, but as y-your." Pippa turned her head as tears began to fall from her eyes. Unable to finish her statement.

"Yes, I would l-like that, but… but what do I do about school?"

Hecate leaned forward in the armchair she was sitting in. "Pippa, and I think it is best if we keep the information private for a while just until we can adapt and get to know one another. If we tell know we will have to worry about everyone knowing and interrogating us. I believe, for now, we act as if nothing has happened." Hecate said, giving Mildred and Pippa a soft smile.

"But, am I going to be kicked out? If you're my m-," Mildred began to say before faltering, "Can I still be in your class?" She asked with a worried expression.

Pippa pulled the girl into her arms, hugging her tightly, "No, darling, no," pulling back, she looked her daughter in the eyes, "and that is not for you to worry about; we cannot be punished for something none of us did." She said as she pressed a kiss to the girl's head.

Hecate watched with a smile tugging at her lips, "Pippa and I thought every weekend we could have dinners here in my room. That way, we can start to get to know one another."

"But Miss. Hardbroom won't they figure out something is wrong when every weekend both you and I don't show up for dinner?"

"Ah, yes, I imagine it wouldn't be too out of ordinary if we acquit it as a new form of detention. That means every weekend; you have detentions at dinner time with me if anyone asks." Hecate smirked.

"Even when I am not in trouble, I am in trouble." Mildred huffed.

"Darling, Hecate is not doing it out of punishment. It is the safest way to conserve the truth from others. That is all." Pippa explained, trying to make the girl feel better.

"I suggest we start eating it is getting late," Hecate said, trying to change the subject," and Mildred, I think you could use for an early bedtime tonight." She added, observing the girl yawning in front of her.

After eating, Hecate moved to sit next to Mildred on the settee. Mildred sat between Pippa and her, which made her heart swell with happiness. Feeling the girl's weight pressing against her side, Hecate immediately stiffened from the unfamiliar-act. Wanting the girl to know the action was permitted and even desired, she conjured up a small pillow placing it in her lap, inviting the girl to lay down. Having _her_ daughter once more in her arms, she could not help the genuine smile that grew on her lips. Looking at Pippa, she felt her heart swell as she saw the adoration for the girl in her lover's eyes.

"C-can I ask a question?" Mildred mumbled, breaking the silence, "What happened? Why was I taken from you? I asked my mum, but she told me I needed to ask you two." Hecate knew the questions were to come, but she had hoped not so soon. But who was she kidding? This was Mildred Hubble, a girl known for her obsessive questions. The most curious, infuriating, clumsy girl she knew, who just so happened to be _her_ daughter.

Hecate glanced at Pippa, who had tears forming in her eyes. "Mildred… Pippa and I loved you with all our hearts." She began, speaking slowly, trying to push down her need to cry as she spoke, "W-we still…." She looked away, wishing more than ever the couch would swallow her whole.

She was thankful when Pippa stepped in, "Sweetie, In the ordinary world when two women who are in love and want to have a baby, the only way that is possible is through adoption. In our world, the magical world, we are lucky to have other options. Hecate and I didn't adopt you. You would be a product of both of us, just like in the ordinary world if a man and woman had a child. Two women who love each other enough can conceive a child naturally. That is how you came along." Pippa said as she smiled gently at Mildred, who was watching from Hecate's lap.

"Unfortunately, like the ordinary world, some people think it is unnatural and wrong for two women to love one another. A very bad and evil witch stole you from your crib when you were only two weeks old," Pippa got out through sniffles, "she thought you were an abomination because how you were created, with the love of your mothers, I and Hecate. She did it out of malice to hurt us, to try to teach us a lesson. She vanished any trace of your existence from our home as well as our memories. Erasing mine and Hecate's love for each other with it."

"But why?! Who was this woman, and why would she want to do such a thing?" Hecate If Hecate was sure about one thing, she was not ready to talk to Mildred about her old tutor, Mistress Broomhead.

"No more," Hecate growled as she went to stand, causing Mildred to hurry to sit up to avoid rolling out of her lap onto the floor.

"Why? It happened to me too, why won't you tell me what happened?"

Reaching out a hand, Pippa grabbed Mildred's hand, trying to calm her down. Hecate could see the girl did not want to let the subject go. If the girl knew any better, she would do just that.

Mildred jerked her hand free, Hecate watched as Pippa stepped away from Mildred with a pained look on her face. "Mildred Hubble! That is no way to treat your mother!" Hecate blurted before she could stop herself.

Mildred squared up in front of Hecate, clenching her fists at both sides, "She isn't my mother, and neither are you!" Hecate watched as the girl jerked the door open, allowing it to bang against the wall and bolted from the room.

Stumbling back into one of the armchairs, she closed her eyes tightly while clasping her pocket watch with her shaking hands. After sitting silently for a few minutes, she opened her eyes to see Pippa seated on the settee with her knees tucked up under her. Just like Mildred had earlier, she made a mental note.

"I don't know what I was thinking, Pipsqueak." Hecate said, feeling defeated and heartbroken, "How did I think Mildred would ever accept me, her mean potions teacher to be her mother. I should have had you tell her you were her mother and her father had died. She will never accept me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be mainly about the three of them coming together and learning about one another. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, I have enjoyed writing this story!


	6. People Can Surprise You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beautiful people! I am so sorry for such a late update, with it being summertime I have been helping my parents do yard work in our yard as well as my two grandmothers who are both in their 80's. Meaning I have not had as much free time to write. But I am trying to make more time, considering how much I enjoy writing, but I also hate to make you all wait. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. I would love it if you left me a comment on any thoughts you have.  
> XOXO-enjoy.

**Chapter Six**

-People Can Surprise You-

Mildred ran from the room as quickly as her feet could take her. She didn't know where she was running, nor did she care; she just needed to get away. Her vision was blurry from the tears in her eyes. Tired of crying, she swept at her cheeks, wishing the tears would stop falling, angry when they wouldn't. Not paying attention to where she was going when she rounded the corner, she ran straight into the Headmistress.

Ada stumbled backward as the girl ran into her. "I-I'm so sorry, Miss. Cackle!" Mildred shrieked

"Mildred, What is wrong, did something happen?" Miss. Cackle inquired, worried, seeing the tears on the girl's face.

"I messed everything up." Mildred got out before she pressed her face in her hands, beginning to weep.

"Now now," Miss. Cackle said as she put an arm around her trembling pupil, "I am sure you did no such thing. Why don't we go to my office and we can talk about it?"

Unable to speak, Mildred nodded her head.

As they materialized into the office, Miss. Cackle offered Mildred to sit in the armchair across from hers. Snapping her fingers, The Headmistress summoned a tea service that floated through the air—pouring two cups of steaming hot tea.

"Sugar?" Miss. Cackle asked with a kind smile as she peered over her glasses.

"Yes, please."

Once Ada added the requested three spoons to the girl's cup, she snapped her fingers again, sending it floating to the girl's lap.

"Now, would you like to tell me why you were running down the corridor crying?" Miss. Cackle asked in a kind and curious way.

"Do you know… about everything?" Mildred asked, first unsure as to whether or not she should say anything.

"Yes, I know everything." Miss. Cackle said with a sad smile.

Mildred took a shaky breath as she nodded her head, "It's all just so much. I ruined everything… I got angry, and I yelled at both of them and ran out of the room."

"What made you angry?" Ada questioned.

"No one will tell me what even happened. I tried asking my mum, and she told me to ask Miss. Hardbroom and Miss. Pentangle, but when I did Miss. Hardbroom became angry and wouldn't tell me. I don't understand Miss. Cackle, it happened to me too. They lost a daughter, but I lost… I lost my mum's." Mildred lamented.

"Just give it time, I have known Hecate for thirty years, and even I know very little about the woman who caused this." Ada said sympathetically, "That woman played a substantial part in her life. She isn't keeping it from you to be mean or hurtful. She made a lasting impact on Hecate and _not_ in a good way. She will tell you, but you need to let her come to you."

Mildred took this new information into account what she said. "I said something I didn't mean, but I am afraid that I upset them." Mildred squirmed in her seat, "I don't know what to do." She looked up at Ada with pleading eyes.

"If you don't mind my asking, what did you say?" Miss. Cackle inquired.

"Miss. Hardbroom and I were arguing because I was upset she wouldn't tell me. Miss. Pentangle grabbed my hand, and because I was mad, I jerked it away from her." Mildred paused, biting her lower lip. "Miss. Hardbroom yelled at me, 'That is no way to treat your… mother.' So I yelled back that she wasn't my mother, and neither is Miss. Hardbroom." Mildred said as she buried her face in her hands. "That was when I ran out of the room, crying."

"Oh, sweetheart."

"I-I didn't mean it… honest. I was upset and angry, and it caught me off guard. I was trying to hurt them because I was hurt and upset, and now I think they probably hate me and won't want anything to do with me." Mildred got out between sobs. "I don't know what to do, I want to apologize, but I am scared that they won't forgive me."

"Miss. Hardbroom and Miss. Pentangle are both adults who are used to working with teenagers who blurt things out that they don't mean. I, as well as being an adult, say things when I am upset that I don't mean. It is completely normal and happens to everyone, they will understand."

"They are used to students saying those things, but I am their…. Ugh, I just wish I didn't say it."

"Mildred, no one is void of making mistakes, not even the Queen or The Great Wizard himself. That is what life is all about, making mistakes and learning from them. You mustn't be so hard on yourself." The older witch said kindly as she walked across the room, grabbing Mildred's hands in hers. "Now, you have had a very emotional and exhausting day. I think it would be best if you talk to them tomorrow. I suggest you go to bed. I can give you a sleep potion to ensure you get a night of restful sleep; I am sure you need it."

Mildred nodded her head. She didn't even realize how exhausting she was.

After Ada transferred Mildred to her bedroom with a sleep potion for the night, she transferred outside the Hecate's private quarters.

Hecate and Pippa were sitting on the settee together silently, both worn out mentally and physically from the day's events. The quiet was disturbed when someone knocked at the door.

"Enter," Hecate said too tired and upset to walk across the room to see who it was.

Ada walked in and took a seat in one of the vacant armchairs.

"While I was walking down the corridor earlier, I had a very distraught Mildred Hubble tumble into me."

"Yes, we know," Hecate uttered.

Hearing the apparent upset in her lover's voice, Pippa reached out, taking Hecate's hand in hers.

"It was my fault." The raven-haired witch added, "I should not have said what I did."

"That's funny because Mildred was certain it was her fault," Ada remarked.

Ada's words evoked Pippa to make a face as she elbowed Hecate's side. "I told you, darling, the two of you are more alike than you are willing to admit," Pippa said teasingly as she booped the tip of Hecate's nose. Which caused Pippa to receive an eye roll from the witch next to her. "How the similarities were not noticed earlier still baffles my mind. She is the spitting image of you, Hecate." Pippa pointed out.

Pippa made a valid point. If a 13-year-old Hecate Hardbroom and a 13-year-old Mildred Hubble were compared, the similarities would be uncanny. Not only did Mildred take after her tall and slender build, but her hair color was even complementary to the older witch's. Though, Mildred's was more a chocolate brown to Hecate's raven black. The most humorous part was Mildred wore her hair in pleats identical to how Hecate wore hers when she was a student in the halls of Cackles.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Hecate ignored the blonde witch's observation. Deciding to address the original topic of their conversation. "Where is Mildred now?" Hecate asked.

"I went ahead and sent her to bed for the night. I thought it would be best for everyone to have some space after the events of the day."

"Yes, I am sure that was the proper thing to do." Pippa assured. "Miss. Cackle, Hecate and I were talking we thought it would be helpful if I stayed here for a few days until we can speak with Mildred some more? Of course, only if you don't mind?"

"I think that would be a splendid idea. And I am sure the two of you have quite the catching up to do." Ada teased with a wink that resulted in Hecate's eyebrows to shoot up to her hairline, while simultaneously sending a flush across the faces of both younger witches faces. "I am confident you will be staying with Hecate and not be requiring a guest room?" Ada asked, smiling, knowingly.

Hecate looked down at the floor sheepishly. While Pippa responded by squeezing Hecate's hand for reassurance before addressing Ada's questions, "you assumed correctly, I am pleased to be reconnected with my wife after all these years." Hecate, who was just getting her normal color back, immediately flushed once more.

The next morning Mildred woke feeling dread wash over her as soon as the events of last night flooded her consciousness. Thankfully her friends came tumbling into the room to hurry her to get dressed less; they get detentions for showing up late to breakfast, which was enough to distract Mildred's thoughts even for the moment.

Somehow, they once again manage to enter the great hall on time. Their cutting it short has seemed to become quite the habit for the trio as of late, each time hardly scrapping out of detention. Once in the great hall, Mildred, who was already not very interested in eating, had her attention shifted from the bowl of lumpy porridge she was pushing around with her spoon-when she heard the whispers coming from the other girls throughout the room.

"What's Miss, Pentangle doing here?" She could hear Felicity ask at the table behind her, "She always looks so glamorous, do you think she is staying long?" Mildred can only imagine the awestruck look on the girl's face. Felicity has always been captivated over Miss. Pentangle. _Over my mum,_ Mildred sighed, focusing back on the uneaten porridge in her bowl.

"What's Miss. Pentangle doing here?" Enid mimicked Felicity's words as she gestured to the teachers' table with a tilt of her head.

Mildred shrugged her shoulders, not caring to look up from her bowl. Without even turning around, she could feel the eyes of the black and pink witches boring into the back of her head. _I am sure they are talking about how horrible I was last night. I am sure, Miss. Hardbroom is in denial that of all of her students I 'The Worst Witch' happens to be her daughter. Probably upset that klutzy Mildred Hubble is her daughter and not perfect Ethel Hallow._

Mildred sighed to herself, feeling some of the tension, leaving her shoulders when breakfast came to an end. No longer having to worry about being watched, well obviously, until potions class. But for now, she could thankfully breathe a little easier.

After breakfast, Mildred found her day not going as awful as she had expected it to go. In chanting, she was praised by Miss. Bat for doing 'an excellent job.' During P.E., she even ran the entire mile without needing to stop. In the past, she always needed to stop for breath while running. She was smiling more and even laughing when prompted. But now, standing outside the potions classroom, it was a completely different story. Her legs felt frozen to the spot as she looked at the door with a grimace on her face. _What was Miss. Hardbroom going to say? Was she going to be extra critical to get her point across?_ Mildred could not help but go down a mental list of possibilities.

"Earth to Mildred!" Maud said, waving a hand in front of Mildred's face.

"Huh?"

"I have said your name _three_ times now, are you feeling okay?" Maud asked as she rested the back of her hand on Mildred's forehead, attempting to feel for temperature. "Maybe you should tell Miss. Hardbroom and go lay down?"

"NO!" Mildred blurted eyes wide. "I-I am fine, honest. I was just trying to remember if we had any homework for class due."

"Oh, Millie! We had a paper over the different uses for pondweed. Don't tell me you didn't do it?!"

Mildred shrugged her shoulders, giving Maud a sheepish grin.

Mildred followed close behind Maud as they walked into the classroom. She was making sure to keep her eyes situated at the back of Maud's head, not wanting to look at Miss. Hardbroom, who was most likely glaring at the girls' from behind her desk. When Mildred sat at her seat, she was surprised to look up at the front and not see the potion mistress, which is why she almost jumped out of her chair when the authoritative voice bellowed from the back left-hand corner of the classroom.

"Have your papers out and ready to be turned in."

Mildred gulped as she looked around, seeing all the other girls with papers on their desks ready to turn in. She didn't know about the assignment because of everything that had happened on the last day. She knew Miss. Hardbroom was already aware of this. She could not get the rationalization of the matter to calm the somersaults in her stomach. She began to fiddle her thumbs back and forth as the teacher took Maud's paper, walking to stop now in front of her.

"Please tell me you are not about to tell me you forgot your paper, are you Mil-dred Hub-ble?" Miss. Hardbroom asked as she tapped her thumb on the stacks of papers she held in her hands impatiently.

Putting her head down sheepishly, Mildred lowered her voice, hoping only the potion teacher would hear. "I didn't know we had one due, Miss… w-with everything that happened yesterday," she said, looking around to make sure no one heard here. She was relieved when no one seemed interested.

"I do not want to hear your excuses; see me after class!"

"Yes, Miss." Mildred sank inward at the hawk-like stair she received.

To Mildred's relief, the remainder of the class went by smooth. Well, as smooth as possible, meaning she only messed up her potion one time, compared to the usual three or four. When class ended, everyone left the room in a hurry leaving Mildred all on her own. Walking up to her teachers' desk, she gripped her books in her arms, slowly raising her eyes to her teacher.

"I-I wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday." She began as she returned her eyes to the flagstone she was lightly scuffing with the toe of her boot, "I was angry and upset because you wouldn't tell me, but I realize now you probably have reasons for not wanting to tell me just yet."

Hecate cleared her throat, feeling caught off guard, having not expected the apology from Mildred. "I-well, yes, thank you, Mildred. I also need to apologize… I did not mean to refer to Miss. Pentangle with that title, it was inappropriate to do so." She cringed with the admittance. She was still upset with herself for saying that to Mildred.

"But she is…" Mildred interrupted, walking over to the chair Hecate had materialized in front of the desk and plopping down, "a-and so are you, you both are my mother's and I just have to get used to that. I realize now the weight of what happened—you and Miss. Pentangle lost your baby that day, but I lost you two, I lost my mum's, and because of that, my whole life has changed." Mildred uttered. "It's kind of funny if you think about it. If you had raised me, I probably would be the best student in potions class." She said with a smirk. "Unlike how I am now, the worst. And I am sure I wouldn't be the 'Worst Witch.'" Mildred added, quieter than before.

Hecate could feel her heart aching with the truth Mildred just spoke. Feeling the tears pricking at her eyes, she turned her head, trying to will them to stop. Hecate has speculated how different things would have been if she and Pippa would have raised Mildred, their daughter. Unable to prevent the tears, she pulled out her black handkerchief whipping at the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks—jumping when two arms wrap around her, squeezing her tightly. Once able to relax to the unfamiliar feeling, Hecate moved her arms to rest on the girls back, giving her a gentle squeeze back. Closing her eyes, she rested her chin on the top of the girl's head. After hugging for a few minutes, Hecate pulled back gently, remembering the girl was supposed to be in her next class. Thus she was late, because of her, well not only because of her.

Once the girl took a step backward, Hecate returned to her rigid upright posture. Clearing her throat, she addressed the girl once more, "Now, I do believe you are late for your next class." It was not a question Mildred knew as she glanced at the clock with wide eyes.

"Oh, bats!" Mildred grabbed the books she had vacated on the edge of the teacher's desk and began to run out the door.

"Don't forget about your detention at dinner time." Hecate said with a wink, "And no running in the corridor!" She was able to yell out as the girl tumbled out of the classroom.

"Wretched girl," Hecate mumbled to herself now alone, " _My_ wretched girl," she added, with a fond smile.


	7. Insecurities & Struggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter things are about to get stirred up. I hope you enjoy it! :)

**Chapter Seven**

-Insecurities & Struggles-

That evening, as the dinner bell rang, Mildred made her ascension up the many flights of stairs to Miss. Hardbroom's room located high up in the west wing turret. While walking, Mildred was reminiscing about the talk she had with Miss. Hardbroom earlier that day. The positive interaction helped ease some of her nerves as well as provide a newfound spring in her step. But, as expected, when arriving outside the door, the familiar butterflies in her stomach reminded her that although she felt an overall spike in her confidence, she was still full of nerves.

Upon the door opening, Mildred was relieved when the smiling faces of Hecate and Pippa stood behind it. Both witches appear to be in relatively good moods.

After being welcomed, Mildred was guided to the kitchenette, where they all took a seat to eat. Hecate magicked up the tray of food. When Mildred received her plate, she could not help but grimace upon taking her first bite of the shepherd pie. With Mildred's heightened anxieties as of late, any and every food she tried to eat was a struggle. Not only getting the food down but also keeping it down. It seemed even the lightest the food settled in her stomach like a giant brick. Mildred pushed her plate forward once she ate a little more than half on her plate. She would have consumed even less if it wasn't for the uncomfortable eyes of Miss. Hardbroom watching her closely. The last thing she wanted was to be in trouble for her poor eating habits. She already had one mum who was always on her back for not eating enough; the least she needed was two more. And especially one being her strict potions teacher.

The weight in Mildred's shoulders all but disappeared when nothing was mentioned upon Miss. Hardbroom vanishing their plates.

After dinner, they all moved to the sitting room, where they sat comfortably around the lit fire. Mildred launched into a yawn as she clung onto the warm cup of Chamomile Turmeric Tea, which Hecate had given her to drink. Taking another sip, she handed the now empty cup to Pippa before snuggling close to the pink witch who shifted, allowing Mildred's head to lay across her lap.

At the beginning of another yawn, Hecate fidgeted in her seat before addressing the girl. Knowing if she waited much longer, Mildred would be succumbing to her apparent exhaustion, "I noticed this morning you did not consume any of your porridge." Hecate announced in an accusatory manner." And at dinner tonight, you only ate a little over half." She added, narrowing her eyes to let the girl know it had not gone unnoticed, and she wouldn't get away with it.

Knowing there was no need to rebuke the statement, Mildred shrugged her shoulders to respond, adjusting her gaze on the flagstone floor.

"The food you are given at mealtime is not questionable. It is imperative, at your age, that you eat proper sustenance. Giving your growing body and mind the proper nutrients to allow for growth."

Seeing the girl tremble slightly, undoubtedly from the cold in the room, Hecate stood up from her armchair. Walking past the coffee table, she stopped where Mildred and Pippa were resting before conjuring up a blanket, which she draped tenderly across the girl's small frame. Hecate's heart swelled when Mildred looked up at her, lips tilted upward in a small smile. Noticing, at that moment, how little the girl looked lying across Pippa's lap. Adjusting her gaze on Pippa, her heart began to flutter upon seeing the pink witch was beaming back at her.

Perching in her previous spot, she watched as Pippa slowly and silently untangled the girl's disheveled plates. She was running her fingers tenderly through the now loose hair. Pippa had always loved running her fingers through Hecate's hair. Seeing the love of her life now doing the same to their daughter's hair reminded her how much she loved the witch as well as their daughter, who they finally got back.

Once noticing Mildred starting at her, waiting for her to continue, she cleared her throat, "Which is why Julie, Pippa, and I have concluded. For now on, you are to show either I or another teacher, if I am not available, your tray before you are released. If I, or the other teacher, am not pleased with the amount you have consumed, you will have detention with me. Where you will help me stock the supply cabinets." Hecate stated matter-of-factly. "This way, you will not only eat appropriate portions, but you will also have the chance to improve in your potion knowledge." She added with a hint of a smile.

"We realize this may seem harsh to you, Mildred," Pippa interjected as she stroked through the girl's hair tenderly. "You have to understand where we are coming from."

Mildred, still looking straight ahead, nodded her head. Apart of her wanted to rebuke, but the last thing she wanted to do was upset the two women again. Plus, if anything, she knew she could benefit from the extra help in potions.

"Good," Hecate beamed, before hesitating, apprehensive about the next thing she had to touch on. "Pippa, and I also agree… while you are not in class or around other pupils', you may begin referring to us by our first names."

Mildred bit her lower lip nervously, pausing a few seconds before responding, "I'll try… do you think, until I become more, erm… comfortable. Would you be okay if I called you HB?" Seeing the dark-haired witches' eyes shoot open, Mildred interjects to clarify. "Only… because I-I think it might be kind of hard to call you anything other than Miss. Hardbroom—well for now, at least." She sheepishly mumbled as she shrugged her shoulders.

Opening her mouth to reprimand the girl, she closed it upon seeing Pippa's accusatory glare. Faltering for a safer alternative, to avoid the earful Pippa would knowingly give her later. "I… assume that will be adequate."

Any degree of irritability Pippa displayed on her face was quickly displaced when she proceeded to laugh as Mildred yawned for the umpteenth time, "Well, I think it would be best if you went to bed for the night. I believe your tea did an adequate job," She teased as she winked at the raven-haired witch who's face immediately responded with a flush. Mildred nodded her head as she sat up and stretched her arms.

Mildred took a double-take when she was suddenly standing in her bedroom. After her clothes were transformed into pajamas with the twist of Hecate's hand, she happily moved under the warm covers that Pippa held open for her. Once being tucked in, she flashed a grateful smile at both witches. Pippa leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight, Millie." Hecate followed by squeezing the girl's hand, "We will see you in the morning." Mildred squeezed it back lightly before responding, "Goodnight, and thank you for everything… especially for forgiving me."

"Of course, we forgive you, silly girl, we will always forgive you, no matter what you do." Hecate smiled softly down at the girl. "Goodnight Mildred, we will see you tomorrow at breakfast."

After tucking Mildred in for the night, Pippa took Hecate's hand, transferring back into her quarters. Upon arrival, Pippa immediately noticed something was troubling the other witch. Walking up behind her, she wrapped her arms tightly around Hecate's small waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. "Darling, is something wrong?"

With the contact, Hecate let out a sigh before gently pulling away to sit in one of the vacant armchairs, pressing her fingers to her temples.

Pippa frowned, "Hiccup, you know I am more than capable of reading when you are upset. I can see something is bothering you."

"It's silly…" Hecate responded finally, still not making eye contact, "I-I am upset… because Mildred would prefer to call me by that, wretched nickname, I have rather, unfortunately, had bestowed upon me."

Pippa bewildered how a nickname would upset her lover padded over, lowering herself in her lap. "You don't want her to call you HB?"

"No, I do not."

"Hiccup, I think Mildred only asked because she is already comfortable calling you that. I think, unfortunately, with everything being so new, she fears she will get into trouble calling the deputy headmistress by your first name." Pippa tried to justify Mildred's reasoning. "you can't exactly blame her." She suggested with a wry smile.

"I acknowledge the uncertainty Mildred has with calling me Hecate, but anything is better than THAT nickname." Hecate emphasized, "Do you even realize what HB stands for?"

"I guess I don't. I just assumed it was an abbreviation for Hardbroom."

Hecate scoffed, "When the nickname first started, I as well, was naïve to the true meaning. Only to discover that it stands for… Hard Bitch."

Pippa bit her lip, trying to squelch the desire to break out in a fit of giggles. Unfortunately, the attempt was not successful.

"It's not funny, Pipsqueak!"

"Oh, darling, if you think Mildred knows what HB stands for, then I, for one, would have to disagree. Do you honestly think Mildred would knowingly ask to call you HB if she did?"

Hecate sat there quietly, contemplating what Pippa said.

"You know, as well as I, Mildred has too big of a heart to do anything like that to upset you deliberately. Even before we knew who she was to us, she never would have done anything like that. It was you who had once told me the girl was kind-hearted and would never hurt a fly."

"I guess you're right, Pips. It was foolish for me to presume Mildred would be so cruel, or to assume she would risk spending the rest of her life grounded." Hecate smirked playfully, which Pippa responded with a smack to the arm, which she followed up with wrapping her arms around Hecate's neck and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

The next few days went considerably smoother for Mildred. For the most part, life for Mildred returned to normal. Well, as normal as possible, with everything being considered. She came to enjoy her dinner' detentions,' where the three witches would eat their meal discussing the happenings of their day—followed by a game of chess with Mildred and Pippa on one team and Hecate on her own. Even with the unbalanced advantage, Hecate always pulled out with a win, which put a smirk on her face. Although the raven-haired witch acted like she didn't care, whether or not she won or lost, Mildred was sure that wasn't the truth. That never bothered the girl; she found it hilarious that her formidable potion teacher cared about something she could imagine her calling, 'a frivolous waste of time.' Mildred enjoyed seeing the teacher let her hair down, all though not literally. That was something she was working on next. Mildred even started referring to the older witches' as their first names, except for Hecate. For now, she called her HB, still subconsciously worried about the ramifications for calling her Hecate.

This week, since Pippa was there Thursday through Sunday, Mildred spent dinner every night with them, in Hecate's quarters. But now that the pink witch returned to Pentangles, Mildred would return to her regular school schedule besides on the weekend as they had agreed upon. When Monday came, the young witch felt a bit downtrodden and longing for the weekend. Although they had spent many dinners together, Mildred still did not know any more than she had when they first told her. After their last riff that was caused by her inquisitiveness, she chose not to initiate any more questions, no matter how eager she was to know. For now, she felt a weight in her chest, knowing she would have to be around HB every day, knowing who she was to her. Since discovering who Hecate and Pippa were to her, Mildred has grown a longing to grow closer to the two women. Which was hard, knowing she would have to go back to a whole week of their relationship going back strictly to that of teacher and pupil, with no dinner to go to where she can let her guard down.


	8. Trouble is Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethel is becoming suspicious of Mildred's 'weekend detentions.' 
> 
> Mildred is becoming curious about how magical pregnancies and ordinary ones are different. 
> 
> And Hecate and Pippa are beginning to open up to the girl, starting with some adorably fluffy memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Wow, this is the fastest I have ever updated. I honestly never know whether or not what I am about to update is crap or not. Sooo, I hope I am not disappointing anyone. If anyone has any pointers or advice, I would love to hear it. As much as I adore fluff, I have to admit I am pretty excited about some angst I have prepped for the next few updates. Don't worry, fluffy moments, here and there will persist as well. Well, anyway, if you are enjoying it, or even hating it, I would love it if you would leave me a comment. (But don't be too harsh.) lol 
> 
> By the way, I live in the United States, so if I ever Americanize the story in any way, I would love to be informed. I try to google the correct way to call certain things such as mum vs. mom and so forth, but I know I don't always get it right. Okay, I will shut up now... 
> 
> Enjoy! XOXO

**Chapter Eight**

-Trouble is Brewing-

On Monday, Mildred was walking down the corridor heading to spells science class when Maud and Enid came tumbling up on both sides of her.

"What did you do to Ethel?" Enid questioned in a hushed tone, clearly amused.

"I didn't do anything, why?"

Enid not believing her friend, elbowed her in the side playfully, "Oh come off it, you know Maud and I won't say anything."

"Enid, I didn't do anything, honest," Urged Mildred. Hoping Enid would drop the conversation. She was worried if any of the teachers overheard, they would automatically assume Mildred was guilty of something she has no connection to. "Anyways, why do you think _I_ did something?"

"Well, she has been shooting you some awfully dirty looks, Mil," Maud chimed in her face painted with a grimace, "We were worried you might have done something to upset her."

Mildred didn't respond; she silently walked with her friends to the classroom, pondering over what she might have done this time to make Ethel mad at her—searching for a clear explanation she admonishes it to Ethel just trying to stir the pot again. Mildred hasn't had the care nor the time to ruffle the blonde's feathers. Knowing it was nothing for her worry herself over, she pushed the thoughts aside as she took her usual seat in the classroom. Glancing at the blonde quickly, she immediately understood why her friends thought Ethel was angry. The blonde promptly met Mildred's gaze, sending chills down the girl's spine as Ethel narrowed her eyes, shooting daggers her way. When Mildred pulled her attention back to the paper in front of her, she could hear the snickering coming from the blonde's general area. Letting out a deep breath, Mildred tried to shrug it off, knowing the girl has a never-ending vendetta towards her, no matter what she did.

Later that day, when the bell rang for lunch, Mildred dragged herself to the great hall—immediately aware of her lanky potion mistress stalking the room for any unruly pupils'. When the dark brown eyes turned and locked onto Mildred's, she quickly shifted her focus to the table where her friends remained perched, with a spot left open for her. Having the woman in the same room, brought an odd sense of comfort and warmth for Mildred. Settling in her place, she could not help her endless thoughts running through her mind. She found it strange how in such a short amount of time, the once unwelcomed and intimidating presence of her teacher has molded into now calming and familiar. She smiled to herself as she took a bite of her chicken and rice, finding it humorous how the woman she once despised and feared was now someone she was growing fond of.

Maud and Enid tried to interreact with Mildred, who was silently sitting at the table, picking away at her food. But the girl seemed to be in a different world, even staring off into nothingness. Mildred was happy when her friends finally left her to be. Between trying to stomach the food in front of her and her never-ending thoughts—she was pleased to indulge in the happy memories that kept pushing to the forefront of her mind. The particular memory was of just the other night when she had dinner with Pippa and Hecate.

_"Ha, Checkmate hiccup!" The blonde witch grinned ear to ear as Mildred moved the final piece, winning the game. Pippa celebrated by wrapping the girl in a tight hug, while playfully rocking her side to side. When Mildred was released, she looked at Hecate, whose eyes were wide and face flushed._

_Mildred screwed up her face in confusion, "Did you just call HB Hiccup?" She asked Pippa, trying to keep the humor out of her voice._

_Pippa rolled her eyes, playfully, at a very unamused Hecate, "Oh, darling, you could not have expected her to never find out about our childhood nicknames." Pippa offered as she strolled over to the witch, wrapping her arms around her neck before pressing a kiss to her temple. Which, Mildred noticing, did nothing to help the already present flush on her face. Pippa moved to the settee where she turned to readdress Mildred, who was still sat cross-legged in front of the game._

" _When Hecate and I were 15 years old, we came up with nicknames for one another." Pippa said, beaming as she reminisced about the memories, "Hecate called me Pipsqueak, and I called her Hiccup, which we still refer to each other as to this day."_

_"Why those particular names?" Mildred questioned, offering a bemused smile._

_"Because…" Hecate began as she moved to sit alongside Pippa, "she was true to her nickname, is a whole head shorter than I was at the time. Which I cannot confidently say she grew out of." Hecate smirked, provoking Pippa to elbow her in the side lightheartedly._

_"And, much to Hecate's horror, anytime she laughed, she would end up in a fit of hiccupping; that would last for at least 15 minutes. So, you can imagine how hilarious it was when while you were still in the womb, more days than not, you would go into long drawn out hiccupping fits, just like this one." Pippa smiled, resting her head against Hecate's arm._

Mildred smiled softly to herself, remembering the conversation between the two women who she was growing closer to. The way Hecate's face grew red from embarrassment while Pippa's eyes sparkled with pure adoration and love for the other woman.

"What are you smiling about?" Ethel asked, distracting Mildred from her thoughts, "Care to share with the rest of us?" Ethel smirked as she narrowed her gaze at Mildred with her arms crossed.

Mildred opened her mouth to spit something back, but stopped when Miss. Hardbroom materialized, "Is there a problem… girls?" Hecate asked, drawing out each word as she looked from face to face.

Mildred chose to look down at the floor sheepishly.

"Since dinner has now ended, I suggest you all head to your… individual rooms… to begin working on your potion's homework that is due first thing tomorrow morning."

Once Hecate transferred away, the girls' quickly got to their feet. When Ethel and Felicity chose to walk a different path, Enid leaned over to Mildred.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything to Ethel?"

"She is probably upset because I haven't gotten in trouble in a few days. Also, Miss. Bat and Miss. Drill complimented me yesterday in class."

It was the only thing that Mildred could reason Ethel being mad at her for. And knowing from past experiences, Ethel cannot stand when Mildred succeeds, even if it means she scores a mark that hardly scraps failing. Mildred _tries,_ she really does, to ignore the ego inflated blonde, but sometimes it just becomes too much. At the moment, Mildred is bound and determined to ignore the jabs and jeers, now that she has three witches she doesn't want to disappoint.

When Friday finally came, Mildred was elated. The week went by better than she expected, besides Ethel always trying to ruffle her feathers, which for now she has thankfully been able to ignore. Mildred was honestly amazed how much harder she found falling back into the old teacher and pupil act with Hecate. None of her friends let on like they noticed any difference, but Mildred could not help but feel a little afflicted how easily Hecate adjusted back to her old ways of picking on her. Deep down, she knew the older witch didn't mean it. It was all part of keeping their newly discovered relationship hidden for now. But she couldn't help the painful tightening in her throat any time she was reprimanded for one of her mistakes. The one thing that helped her trudge on was knowing _this time_ it was all a façade, while in the past, it was very much real.

Acting the part for Mildred was easy, for the most part, but now and then, she had found herself distracted in potions class. Stuck in a daydream as she stared at her maternal parent in front of her. Amazed by the many similarities, she shared with the woman, from her physical features to the way Mildred has seen her tapping her quill when focused on reading something. But at the same time discovering several differences, which led Mildred's thoughts wondering if when Hecate was her age, if she too was a bit clumsy. Imagining the woman was more-than-likely graceful in every aspect. And surely the smartest in her class. She wonders if she has a lot in common with her other mother, Pippa.

Mildred, still finds the whole two women able to create a baby together mind-blowing. Remembering how, when she nonchalantly asked Maud if she had ever heard of it happening was told how rare it was—only working if the two witches' involved had a strong enough love for one another. When Mildred asked how Maud knew so much about it, her friend admitted that her mum's third cousin had a child with another witch. The news was apparently shocking, even with the child being in her teens, it was still frequently mentioned at family get-togethers about how lucky the two witches were. Mildred knew Pippa and Hecate loved one another. She could see it in their actions and eyes anytime they gazed at one another, but Mildred's heart swelled knowing she was the product of deep connection the two witches' have for one another. All of the newly discovered information only intensified her desire to find out what else is different in the magical world when it comes to having children. Thinking she needs to ask Pippa and Hecate when she has her dinner 'detention' tonight.

"Mildred Hubble, would you care to repeat what I just said?" Miss. Hardbroom stood glaring at Mildred with her arms folded tightly across her chest. One of her talon-like fingers tapping impatiently on her upper arm.

Even after seeing the softer side of the teacher, Mildred could not help nervously bouncing from one foot to the other as she tried to think of a response.

"Ugh, you were just going over a list of poisons and dangerous plants we should look out for?" Mildred stated, immediately second-guessing herself as her teacher's quizzical look seemed to transform into an angry one.

"Then, Miss. Hubble, would you agree that instead of your constant daydreaming, it would be a wise idea to pay attention to my lecture?" Miss. Hardbroom snapped at Mildred in a mock-serious tone. "Considering this information could very easily prevent you from an idiotic mistake, which may very well be catastrophic!?"

Mildred's cheeks were burning as she bit her bottom lip, not allowing the tears that were welling up in her eyes to spill over. She made sure to pay close attention to the rest of the lecture, not wanting to cause the witch to be any angrier then she already is.

By the time class was over, Mildred was relieved to leave the room, hoping a cuddle session with Tabby would help calm her nerves before she has to meet with the woman she has angered.

While the class began to flee from the room, Mildred grasped the strap to her shoulder bag as she was asked to stay after. Mildred attempted to hide the look of hurt on her face as she stumbled over to the teacher's desk. Where Hecate sat ramrod straight with her hands folded together on top of some paper's she had been grading.

"You do realize I am only trying to prevent any of the girls from becoming suspicious?"

Mildred nodded her head slowly, unable to look the woman in the eyes. Deep down, she knew it was childish, being upset. But, she couldn't help the constant insecurities she felt that she was letting the woman down. Overtime, Mildred found more and more wanting to please the formidable woman.

The older witch responded with a sad smile, "Pippa mirrored me earlier, she wanted me to tell you she misses you…" Hecate announced somewhat awkwardly. "She will be here around dinner time. So don't forget about your mandatory detention."

Mildred opened her mouth to respond but closed it, knowing if she attempted to reply, she would end up in tears.

"You had better hurry along to your next class."

Choosing not to respond, Mildred adjusted her bag on her shoulder as she hurried from the room.

Mildred was walking to the dining hall with Maud and Enid when she suddenly remembered where she was supposed to be.

"Oh, bats! I completely forgot I have detention on the weekends."

"You only have detentions at dinner times… on the weekends? Ethel questioned suspiciously.

Mildred immediately regretted not paying attention to her surroundings before saying anything. Thankfully Ethel eventually walked away after Mildred chose to ignore her.

As soon as she and her friends are alone, Enid turns to address Mildred, "I cannot believe I am about to say this. But, I agree with Ethel, is there something you aren't telling us?"

Mildred had known the question would come eventually, and _she did_ try to think of a plausible explanation. But, with everything new and hectic in her life, she had forgotten, until now.

Mildred looked around, making sure no one would overhear, "Okay, I will tell you two, but you can't tell anyone else."

Maud and Enid leaned in eagerly to hear their friends whispers. "It's not _really_ detention." She began, pausing for dramatic effect, "HB has been helping me with my potions knowledge since I am utter rubbish. Just bits and pieces I have trouble."

"You mean everything?" Enid joked

"True, plus, she has been teaching me things that you lot learned growing up that I didn't."

"Why didn't you just tell us, Mills, you know we would have understood," Maud informed with a smile.

"Sorry, Hb doesn't want me telling anyone; worried others, like Ethel Hallow, will think she is playing favorites."

Enid pulled away, her face pinched, obviously unhappy with the less than juicy drama she was expecting, "Yeah, you can't let anyone know, you would never hear the end of it."

With Enid's more than honest remark, Maud elbowed her friend in the side, "I think it's great Millie… well as long as she isn't too hard on you?"

"Eh, she isn't too bad, but she's still HB if that's what you are wondering, I will see you all tomorrow!" Mildred said as she ran up the steps, knowing she was already running late.

Mildred was ecstatic seeing Pippa after an entire week apart. It was a welcomed site seeing Hecate slip back into her more relaxed role; she seemed to acquire while at their dinner's together. Mildred wondered whether or not this was what Hecate was always like, when not in teacher mode.

Since the night Mildred ran out of the room, Hecate had chosen to sit in the armchair, on the opposite side of the settee. Pippa being the only one to choose to sit next to her, or even give her any form of physical contact. So tonight, when Hecate decided to sit on the opposite side of Mildred like she had the night of their argument. Mildred felt a warmth explode from her chest as she happily sat sandwiched between the two witches. She always felt loved when Pippa would allow her to lay across her lap as she ran her fingers through her hair or even when the blonde held her close as they sat in front of the cozy fireplace. But something about having both women seated on either side of her made her feel a kind of warmth she couldn't explain.

Mildred took a sip of her Chamomile Turmeric Tea, smiling as the familiar drink put a smile on her face. "I was wondering," she pressed, "you know how you told me two witches could have a baby?"

Seeing Pippa and Hecate nod, she continued. "Well, one day, I overheard Willow Hillhelm tell someone that babies are in their mum's bellies in the witching world for 13 months. In the ordinary world mum's carry their babies for nine months before they give birth, was it the same for you?" Mildred questioned, as she looked directly at Pippa.

"Oh darling, I didn't carry you, Hecate did."

Mildred's eyes widened as she looked at Hecate, smiling softly. "I am happy I did not know that when I was pregnant with you," Hecate chuckled, "I would have been upset to know how much easier pregnancies are in the ordinary world. By the time 13 months came along, I was fit to be tied." She admitted, offering Mildred a bemused smile. "Not only was I huge. But my emotions were all over the place."

"I had to console her after she cried for thirty minutes after she found Morgana curled up in the bassinet we had prepared for you." Pippa snickered.

Hecate rolled her eyes at the blonde, "It was the first time during the entire pregnancy the reality of it all sunk in. Making the entire situation more than apparent how eager I was to meet the tiny human responsible for my moodiness. And especially to blame for the constant hiccupping, which would keep me awake at _all_ hours of the night, as well as the rib hockey you were proficiently practiced in." She said, narrowing her eyes without any malice.

Mildred responded by chuckling lightly, "sorry."

"You can imagine our shock when you came into the world as a tiny 5 Lbs. 4oz baby," Hecate said with a fond look on her face as she thought about the happy memory.

A single tear fell silently down Pippa's cheek when Hecate noticed she decided to change the subject. "Right, I think it's bedtime for you."

"Awe just a few more minutes?"

"No, buts, your friends are going to think I kidnapped you in detention when they sneak in your bedroom after lights out," Hecate smirked, knowing she was not wrong.

"Okay..."


	9. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred is happy to enjoy a part of her childhood she missed out on. After the truth comes out, Hecate finds herself battling down her anger that is threatening to blow at any moment. Leaving Mildred feeling hurt and weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! I am beyond excited to give you all an update that is twice the length, than my standard chapters. I wanted to clarify a few things. In Hecate’s memories, she calls baby Mildred by a different name. This is because Mildred was the name Julie gave her, not Hecate and Pippa. At the moment, in my story, Mildred is unaware of this fact. She will find out in either chapter 10 or 11. 
> 
> If you have read a lot of TWW Fanfiction, then you may notice that The Witches’ Tales sounds familiar. That is because I borrowed that from the story, “She Said Love Don’t Come Easy (It’s a Game of Give and Take)” by this papermoon. If you have not already had the delight of reading, then I highly suggest you give it a try, it’s phenomenal. 
> 
> Enough of my rambling. I hope you enjoy it. I would love it if you left your thoughts and any ideas you would like to see in the comments. 
> 
> Enjoy--XOXO

**Chapter Nine**

-The Truth Comes Out-

There is something odd, yet heartwarming, seeing the woman she knows as her teacher and newly found biological mother, let her walls down. Resting in Pippa's arms, she can't help the smile forming from the warm fuzzy feeling she gets from the new routine she is acclimated to. She revels in these moments when she is held in the arms of one of her mother's while her other reads her stories. She is captivated by each new story read from the sizeable worn-out book that holds hundreds of witch fairy tales, better known as _The Witch's Tales_.

When first shown the book, Pippa explained how, when she was a baby, the pink and ebony clad witch, would each take turns reading to her from the book. And, had she been raised by them, the stories would have become a nightly routine, until she no longer asked for them. Not only for special bonding moments, or to help her fall asleep, but she was told the stories are essential to understand the foundation of the witching experience. Hecate told Mildred that every child that is a witch knows the tales forwards and backward. Something Mildred, growing up in the ordinary world, never had the chance to experience. Although Mildred wishes more than anything that she would have had the opportunity to grow up listening to the tales, she is also happy with the life she did have growing up with Julie Hubble.

Mildred, who is happily snuggling up against Pippa soaks up every word, the usually formidable woman, reads. Every time Hecate glimpses up from the pages, Mildred feels a warmth exploding in her chest. She loves the subtle smile Hecate gives her or anytime Pippa gives her a comforting little squeeze. Wishing moments like these never had to end. She doesn't even care that she is 13 years old, enjoying fairy tales and the feeling of being snuggled. Just happy that although she never got the chance to be raised by the two women, she at least can have special moments with them, helping her forget, even for a moment all that she missed out on. So, given a chance, she soaks it up, not wanting it ever to end. And though, she would never admit it out loud, she secretly hopes, in the future, that Pippa and Hecate will change places. Longing, to be held and loved by not just Pippa, who willingly shows her love, but by both women.

After enjoying Friday and Saturday together, both Hecate and Mildred are collectively disappointed that Pippa has no choice but to leave early Sunday, rather than leave after they eat dinner, like usual. Some of Mildred's sadness is subsided when Hecate suggests the two of them, still have their typical dinner together, even with Pippa's absence.

After waking up early, Mildred told Pippa goodbye. Once seeing the witch fly off, Mildred dragged herself back to her bedroom to get ready for her day. At breakfast, Mildred, Maud, and Enid decided they would spend their day working on completing their spells science project that was due Monday morning. By lunchtime, the three girls were thrilled to put down their work to hurry down to lunch. After working for the majority of their day, the three girls were starving. So when Felicity offered the girl's a cookie, after having smoked salmon for lunch, which Mildred decided to opt-out of knowing she would surely be sick if eating, they eagerly took one, smiling gratefully.

"Ugh, Millie, aren't you supposed to show Miss. Drill your plate of food." Maud advised as Mildred went to throw away the fish on her plate.

"Yes, but I cannot show her I haven't eaten any of it. Plus, she isn't even paying attention." Mildred knew she was risking getting caught, but she would rather chance it then attempt to eat the slimy-looking fish on her plate.

After throwing away the untouched fish, Mildred walked over to Miss. Drill, who was talking to one of the first-year girls'. Given the thumbs up from Miss. Drill, Mildred walked back to the table with a smirk on her face.

"See, easy peasy, she was clueless." Mildred picked up the abandoned cookie she left at the table on a napkin and took a bite. After she swallowed, she turned around to Felicity who sat at the other table directly behind her, "Wow, these are fantastic Fliss, what is the occasion?" She asked as she took another bite, this time much larger.

"Does it matter?" Enid interjected eyebrow raised, "you should never question why someone gives you a free cookie."

Mildred giggled as she finished hers off, "true."

"Did you like my cookie, Mildred?" Ethel sneered as she stopped in front of Mildred's table, arms crossed tight across her chest with her chin held high.

"You didn't make these, Felicity did," Enid argued, clearly not in the mood for any the girls crap.

"You're not totally wrong, she did make yours and Maud's," She admitted, pausing to look at Mildred, who was unsure of what was occurring, "but I made Mildred's."

Mildred's eye's widened with the admission, horrified to find out what Ethel had done to her cookie.

Taking a seat across from Mildred, Ethel folded her hands together, business-like. "I have noticed you have seemed to be hiding a secret lately."

Maud and Enid, who were about to tell Enid off, stopped when Ethel mentioned this supposed 'secret.' They both looked at one another in confusion, knowing if Millie had a secret, they surely would have known.

"I knew you would never willingly tell me." She paused, a slow smile building across her lips, "so I went ahead and took the necessary steps so that when I did ask you, you would not be able to conceal it."

"Those were truth cookies, weren't they?" Maud asked, horrified.

Enid, unable to control her rage shot up from the table, "Ethel, why would you do—"

"So, Mildred Hubble, go on, tell us what you have been hiding." The blonde asked, ignoring Maud and Enid completely.

Mildred closed her eyes tight, biting her lip she attempted to keep the truth from coming out, but in the end, the potion was too powerful, "I do come from a witching family, after all… m-my real mum isn't Julie Hubble." Her eyes widen as the words escape her mouth unwillingly. In an attempt to stop her mouth from betraying her, spilling out any more private information, she formed a fist, biting down as blood began to form where her teeth had punctured the skin.

Ethel, who was not expecting that sort of admission, pressured Mildred to continue. With the additional request, Mildred found she was no longer able to hold back the word's that she dreaded to spill from her mouth. Unfortunately, once started, the words leaked like water breaking through a damn; there was no stopping it. "Miss. Hardbroom and Miss. Pentangle are my birth mothers. As an infant, I was stolen—" a tear fell from her eye—"from them by an evil witch, who then wiped all of our memories. We only just found out after HB appeared on my family tree."

Mildred slapped a hand over her mouth, wishing, at that moment, the ground would swallow her up. Jumping up from the table, she bolted from the room as fast as she could.

Everyone sat silent for a few minutes, mouth's hanging open from the mind-boggling news.

Felicity shot Ethel a disgusted look, "I thought you said, Miss. Harbroom was giving her extra help with potions?" Although Felicity did go along with the idea, she never expected it would do any actual harm to the girl. She would never tell Ethel, but she had no problem with Mildred, only going along with Enid to keep the girl on her good side.

Ethel was now rapidly blinking, trying to process everything that just happened, after staying silent for a few second's she responded after seemingly finding her voice, "I-I thought so too."

"Come on. We better go find her." Maud said as she jumped up from the table, pulling Enid along with her.

Hecate was disappointed that Pippa left to return to Pentangles, having gotten used to their weekend dinners. Each meal with the three of them was special to her, something she had to look forward to. Though upset, it helped to know that Mildred agreed to the two of them still eating together, even with Pippa's absence. In all honesty, it sent a warmth through her heart, like a glimmer of hope for the potion teacher her struggles with her own doubts. More so than not, Hecate worried whether or not Mildred liked having her around, or even if the girl knew how much she loved her. Knowing their previous relationship as teacher and pupil, was far from a positive one. The guilt she felt for how she treated the girl, only making it worse. Usually, one not to get jealous, she could not help but wonder when seeing Mildred so happy and content in Pippa's arms if she could ever feel that way with her. Hecate would never admit it out loud, but seeing Pippa so easily fall into the role as caregiver and nurturer made her envy the pink witch. Wishing, she too could easily show her emotions, as well as expressing them without any hesitation or thought, wanting to reach out and hold the girl with such ease, such as Pippa. If anything, hoping one day, she too can hold Mildred and tell her how much she loves her. Deep down, she knows it is not her fault, connecting it to her past, were growing up after her mother died when she was only six, didn't receive the needed and desired love and affection. Adapting over the years to little to no physical affection, being denied the chance to love another, or have someone to love her. Making the initial steps feel that much more foreign, adding to the already present anxieties.

It is something all too familiar and heartbreaking for Hecate. Something which consumed her when Mildred was firstborn.

_Even having been the person to carry her for 13 months, fear took over, as soon as the tiny newborn was placed across her chest. Fear in her eyes, she immediately turned towards her wife, begging her to take the freshly-born infant. When Pippa questioned why Hecate insisted that she would do a better job, worried she, herself, would somehow do something resulting in their perfect little package, that was their baby girl, to be hurt._

_Pippa, always knowing what to do, cupped Hecate's left cheek with her hand—lowering her gaze to the newborn, who was sleeping soundly on Hecate's bare chest._

" _I think little Hadley here agrees that you are doing perfectly fine." She whispered as she leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss to the older witch's forehead, "And I don't think my removing her will go over very well with this little one." Pippa went on, motioning to the baby who was beginning to suckle in her sleep. "Especially if she, in any way, is as stubborn as you."_

_Over time, thanks to Pippa's constant reassurance and patience, Hecate's confidence grew. Making it hard for the raven-colored-witch to put her perfect daughter down willingly. Doting over the happy baby any chance she could._

_Pippa hummed a lullaby as she gently swayed with week old Hadley wide awake in her arms. She was exhausted but was trying to allow Hecate some sleep. She felt guilty, knowing how little sleep her wife was getting—trying to help when possible since Hadley was breastfed. Gliding around the room, she felt her eyelids become heavier, hoping the act would send the little girl back into a slumber. When the little girl finally began to shut her eyes, Pippa let out a breath of relief, only to stiffen when the babe, once more, began to wail._

_Having awoken from their baby's cries, Hecate strolled into the nursery, where her beautiful wife was tending to their baby. Seeing the exhaustion oh her face, she happily walked towards her love, arms held open, "My turn." She beamed as she took the beautiful baby in her arms. Finding it hard to believe that she once didn't want to hold her, and how now it is one of the most precious gifts she is given. To hold their baby in her arms, their precious little miracle… Always filled with a sense of amazement, how easily she would go from squirming unhappily to content as soon as she latched onto her breast—sending the infant into a state of pure bliss._

_From behind, Pippa wrapped her arms around Hecate's waist, pressing small kisses to her neck, "To think you were ever nervous. Hiccup, she adores you."_

_Hecate raised her eyebrows, "Hmmm, I believe it's the sustenance she receives from me, that she adores."_

_Removing her hold, Pippa moved to stand directly in front of her love. "No," she said, in little more than a whisper, "She loves you, for you, just as I do."_

Hecate was brought out of her memories as she walked down the corridor, noticing girls whispering to one another as they looked up at her. She brushed it off, having worked in a girls' boarding school for decades now she was used to the constant rumors being spread by the pupils'. Usually, she would reprimand the girls, but being that is a Sunday, she ignored it, knowing from over the years getting girls to stop gossiping was a never-ending battle, that was impossible to win. Instead, she continued to the staff room, where she was looking forward to enjoying a hot cup of tea, and hopefully, some quiet.

Upon entering the room, she was disappointed to find the place occupied by Gwen and Dimity. Choosing to avoid being pulled into frivolous 'small talk,' she hurried over to the other side of the room, where she then began to pour her tea.

"Ughh, HB, Gwen and I were wondering if you were doing okay?"

Hecate quirked a brow, turning around slowly to glare at the P.E. teacher, "And why would I be anything but okay?" She dolled as the other woman fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair. Hecate could not help but feel amused as the younger woman shot her gaze to the floor, clearly intimidated.

"We—well heard about the news…" Dimity added, not looking up from the floor.

"News?"

"Oh, Hecate," Gwen said as she strolled over, resting a hand on Hecate's forearm, causing her to stiffen at the uninvited touch, "We are so sorry to hear about you and Miss. Pentangles misfortune—"Gwen was so flooded with emotion she could barely speak— "If you two, or Mildred, need anything, we would be happy to help, i-if we can, that is."

Hecate squeezed her eyes shut, nausea rushing through her. Hecate reached out to steady herself against the table, as the room began to spin.

_How could she? After Pippa and I deliberately asked her to wait until we are all comfortable._

She was angry and disappointed that Mildred would purposely go behind Pippa and hers back, knowing how big of a deal this was for all of them. Allowing her anger to take over, she immediately transferred to the girl's bedroom, where Mildred was lying on top of her made-up bed, with her face pressed into the pillows. Part of her wanted to reach out and comfort the girl, but the part of her which felt victimized took precedence.

"Mildred Hubble," Hecate seethed, her hands balled up into tight fists at her sides, "How could you?! When Pippa and I told you to keep our relationship secret for the time, meaning, it was not an option." She hissed, anger spilling over with every word as she paced up and down the room. When Mildred lifted her head, revealing her tear-streaked face, Hecate, wanted to let it all go and wrap her in her arms. But upon seeing Mildred shaking her head, trying to deny her wrongdoing, the desire to do so was instantly knocked down, replaced with the rage she felt. "You cannot tell me, Mildred, you of _all_ people, daughter of brilliant Pippa Pentangle, are too… daft to not do the one thing you were asked. It is more than obvious you were not raised with the proper discipline as you should have been. You are reckless, always jumping into things before thinking about the consequences. You had no right, you may have thought you did, but that is not true. Yes, it was your secret, but it is also Pippa's and I's. Do you even realize what you have done? What people are going to think, now that it is out?"

When she was sure Hecate was gone, Mildred wrapped herself into the fetal position, rocking herself back and forth as the sobs wracked through her small body. As much as she wanted to, she could not help Hecate's words echoing in her mind. Daft… reckless… Realizing when Hecate asked her what people would think that the woman was embarrassed and ashamed to be not just related to 'The Worst Witch,' but be her mother. _No wonder, I have two powerful witches' as my mothers, and I can't even fight back the effects of a stupid truth potion._ Once able to push the tears down, she moved to her desk, grabbing a piece of paper and pencil.

Hecate transferred straight into her quarters. Sitting down at her vanity table, she rested her head in her hands. The time was only 1:30 pm, and she had every thought to remove her makeup, let down her hair from the tight bun, and crawl into her bed for the night. When someone knocked outside her door, she cursed under her breath. Hoping whoever it was, would eventually go away if she didn't respond. It was silent for a minute, before the knocking started up again, wrinkling her nose she flicked her wrist, causing the door to swing open, allowing Ada Cackle to enter the room.

"Hecate, I heard what happened."

Not caring to look up, Hecate turned away to fiddle with the hairbrush at her vanity.

Moving across the room, Ada stood a few meters behind the obviously angry woman, using the vanity mirror to look the woman in the face.

"I found out as I was making my way through the corridor just after lunch," Ada continued, "But, having been Mildred's Headmistress for two years now, I had a hard time believing the girl would have told anyone, knowing you mentioned to me when the time came you would all three break the news in an assembly. And knowing you, I know at this moment you are mad at the girl for her betrayal to you and Pippa," She added, knowingly, "Am I hitting the mark?"

Hecate wanted to scoff and transfer the woman from her room, but she knew Ada meant well. "I will admit… I am unhappy about the situation."

"I decided to do my own investigating on the matter, and I believe you will be interested in what I discovered."

"As much as I appreciate your concern, Headmistress, I would prefer to be alone at the moment."

"Hecate, as your friend as well as your superior, I suggest you stand up at this moment and transfer to my office with me," Ada demanded, leaving no room for argument.

Not giving it two thoughts, Hecate stood up and walked over to Ada, who transferred them straight to the office. Arriving behind Ada's desk, she narrowed her eyes at Ethel Hallow, who was sat in the opposite chair with her head down. Maud and Enid, both are standing behind the girl, both wearing worried expressions.

"Now, Ethel, I believe you have some explaining to do." Ada declared.

Hecate felt nauseated and heartbroken as Ethel explained how she tricked Mildred into telling the secret after she ate a cookie that was laced with a truth potion—only furthering the thought that she is an ill-suited excuse of a parent.

"Ethel Hallow, you have no idea the trouble you have caused." Hecate seethed through clenched teeth. _No idea of the irrefutable damage you led me to do._

Eyes wild with fear, Hecate turned to Ada, "I have to find my daughter." She exclaimed before she transferred out of the room.

When she landed in Mildred's empty bedroom, she picked up the letter that sat perched in the middle of the bed. After reading the first few lines, she threw a hand over her mouth as she fell to her knees, unable to stop the sobs wracking through her body.

Using her palm, she pushed the tears away, knowing this wasn't the time. Once feeling strong enough, she forced herself to her feet. Having allowed something terrible to happen to Mildred before, she wasn't about to let it happen again. Transferring back into Ada's office, she quickly informed her that Mildred had run away, and she was going to find her. Hecate begged Ada not to contact Pippa or Julie, not wanting to worry either woman.

"Hecate, please, now just think about this for a moment."

"About what, Ada?! About how _my_ daughter, who was stolen from Pippa and me 12 years ago, is now who knows where, all by herself. All because I, once again without looking into it further, assumed she was to blame." Hecate snapped, tears filling her eyes. "Ada, I will not allow anything to happen to my ba—" She shook her head "—to Mildred, not again."

With a snap of her fingers, she was dressed in her cap and gown, broom ready, in hand. She then transferred to the courtyard, where she took off. Making sure not to fly too high, in fear she wouldn't be able to see the girl.

After flying for what felt like ages, Hecate felt the hair on the back of her neck raise as she could feel residual magic swirling through the air. She slowed her broom as she carefully glanced around the area.

"Mildred!" She called, praying to the God's she would hear a response.

Not hearing or seeing the girl, Hecate decided to scour the land on foot, not wanting to risk missing her from above.

As Hecate rounded a tree, she dropped her broom as she hurried over to kneel in front of Mildred, who clutched her face in her hands as she sat on a tree that worked as a bench. Looking over the girl, she was relieved when she didn't see any apparent injuries. She gently reached out, not wanting to startle the girl, resting a hand on the girl's knee, she sat there in silence for a few moments before she spoke.

"Mildred, I-I was wrong… for how I treated you earlier."

Mildred removed her hands, allowing Hecate to fully see the girl's eyes, which were swollen and red from crying. "It was Ethel honest… sh-she tricked me." Mildred urged before falling victim to another fit of tears blurring her vision.

Hecate moved to sit on the tree beside Mildred, without thinking, she pulled the weeping girl into her arms. Rocking her back and forth while rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I know Millie," She whispered as she pressed a kiss to the girl's temple, before gently pulling away to look her in the eyes, "And I was wrong for yelling at you, I should have never assumed—" Hecate looked down at her hands on her lap, unable to finish.

"I-I-I am s-sorry if you are emb-aressed of me." Mildred finally got out through her hiccoughs.

Looking up, the older woman shook her head, looking at her daughter through sad eyes, "Never," She promised in an even voice, "I would never be embarrassed to have you as a daughter. Though I understand why you think I would be, with how I reacted."

Mildred nodded her head, allocating to Hecate, that was precisely why she suspected she was upset.

"Oh, Millie, I was worried about you." Seeing the apparent confusion on the young girl's face, Hecate continued, "I was worried how other's would treat you when they found out you were related to the formidable and grouchy Miss. Hardbroom." She admitted through a sad smile.

Seeing the hurt in the older woman's eyes, Mildred sprang forward, holding onto the older witch, as if her life depended on it. "I don't care what other people think. It sounds silly, but now that I have you and Pippa in my life again, I finally feel whole and complete. I didn't even know anything was missing in my life until you two." Mildred admitted out loud. Pulling back to push the tears from her face.

Hecate's chin trembled as she nodded her head, squeezing the girl's hand. They sat in comfortable silence for thirty minutes before the two witches flew back to the castle. Once they arrived in the courtyard, Hecate glanced at the pocket watch that she always wore adorned around her neck.

"Mildred, dinner starts in about twenty minutes, are you still interested in joining me?" Hecate questioned, knowing the girl would most likely want to avoid eating in the dining hall, with their relationship undoubtfully being a hot topic at the moment.

When Mildred nodded her head in agreement, Hecate felt a weight fall from her shoulders, although she wouldn't admit it, she also preferred to stay clear of the dining hall, hoping by breakfast some of the notoriety would, wear off, but knowing that was wishful thinking.

After dropping Mildred off in her quarters, Hecate transferred to Ada's office to inform her of Mildred's safe return. Relieved with the Headmistress did not ask anymore after being told the basics of the situation.

After dinner, which both witches ate in comfortable silence, Hecate escorted Mildred into the sitting room—deciding to settle next to the young girl, in Pippa's usual spot, as she read from the _Witch's Tales,_ as Mildred sipped her cup of Turmeric Chamomile Tea. As Hecate was lost in one of the stories, she glowed when she felt Mildred shift next to her, until she was pressed up against the older witches' side. Mildred using the vantage point to simultaneously look over the words that her newly found mother read. At that moment, Hecate felt for the first time in as long as she could remember the confidence she needed to commit to being in Mildred's life again.


	10. Adjusting to Our New Norm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I first want to start off by apologizing for my weeks of absenteeism. In the future, I will do my best to stay true to my word and not leave you wonderful people hanging. I personally am eager for each and every new chapter someone posts so I understand how frustrating waiting for an unknown period of time feels like. With the end of summer, I have been busy arranging for my next phase of college, I am American, hence I am not calling in Uni. And as well as that I have been struggling a bit with my health. I have a sleep disorder called Narcolepsy, which makes simple day-to-day tasks much more draining for me than any other normal person. I am not trying to make excuses I am only explaining so you all know I absolutely have every incentive to carry on with both of my stories. And to be quite honest I was suffering from a lack of ideas where I was exactly going with this story. But good news, I believe I have it all figured out so far. At the moment I plan on adding several more additional chapters and possibly even a sequel. 
> 
> I, like many, struggle immensely with self-doubt as well as the want to make my stories/ writing perfect. I know I am far from that, but I cannot help but spend ridiculous amounts of time overthinking each and every chapter I work on. So if anyone would be interested in being a Beta for my stories, I would be beyond grateful. 
> 
> If you could I would be extremely grateful for any advice on how to improve my story or just anything you enjoyed while reading it. If you have anything you would be interested in seeing in future chapters let me know as well and I will see if I can add it in somewhere. 
> 
> PS. I have changed my Username so that it matches across all of my platforms, AO3, Fanfic.net as well as Tumblr. 
> 
> DaniMae14 is now officially CurlyWitch14
> 
> ...enjoy XOXO

**Chapter Ten**

-Adapting to Our New Norm-

One thing that is a known fact when you live in a boarding school full of young witches, gossip does not take long to spread.

And spread it did.

Mildred and Hecate alike were conscious of the news about their relationship spreading to every staff and pupil like a wildfire spreading through a forest.

Since that day, Hecate found, anywhere she went, she was accompanied by the uncomfortable sensation of eyes penetrating the back of her skull and, of course, accompanied alongside the incessant whispers, which never seemed to stop.

But for someone who has worked in a girl's boarding school for many years, this type of behavior was all too familiar. Much to her dismay, she was accustomed to being a popular topic amongst her students'.

_HB is a total monster…_

_HB never sleeps…_

_HB loves to make our lives miserable…_

Hecate Hardbroom had heard it all. And over the years, she had learned to shield herself with an invisible armor. But it had not all been negative; over time, she learned to ignore shield herself from others' comments. Concluding that it was a waste of her time worrying about what a bunch of juvenile adolescence thought of her.

But even for someone who has had years full of practice, not caring, she found this particular time harder to avoid. Although it may have seemed a bit childish, she found herself avoiding the situation altogether if she could. Choosing to move with a vengeance from point A to point B. And, if at the moment she had her head on straight, she would skip walking all in all and progress immediately to transferring place to place, allowing her to ignore and forget, even for a few minutes, the constant chatter.

While Hecate may be fortunate enough to have alternatives around the situation, she knew Mildred did not. And knowing that Mildred had no other choice but to be faced with it broke Hecate's heart. On a few of the several occasions Hecate chose to face the gossip and walk through the corridor she caught sight of Mildred, whose head would be down and shoulders drew inwards.

The few times she saw Mildred, she noticed the space around her clear of pupils' as if the girl had an invisible shield keeping the others from getting too close. But Hecate knew that it wasn't down to an invisible forcefield, but the news that Mildred's mother was _the_ deputy head, _the_ head bitch of the school, _the_ scary and formidable Miss. 's chest felt heavy, knowing her relation to Mildred was causing the girl so much pain and heartbreak.

* * *

"An assembly?" Hecate questioned, not understanding how drawing any more attention to the situation could be any help.

"Yes," Ada stated as she took a sip of her tea, "I believe if you and Pippa confirm the rumors to the pupils' than eventually the excitement of it all will eventually die down." Ada placed her tea on the table next to her, leaning forward in her chair, "I understand this is hard for you, Hecate, but hear me out, the sooner you get it over with, the better it will be for everyone." She said with a kind smile towards the younger witch who was drumming her fingers on the arm of the chair.

Hecate wrung her hands together in her lap, contemplating if Ada's suggestion was beneficial, or if it would cause more harm. "I would like to run it by Mildred and Pippa before we do anything… I just hope it is the right thing to do."

"Oh yes, talk it over with the two of them, and then let me know if we need to proceed with the idea." Ada walked over to Hecate with a smile. She squeezed the younger woman's arm in what she hoped was a comforting gesture.

* * *

Later that day, when given a chance, Hecate and Mildred transferred to the older witch's quarters where they spoke with Pippa over the mirror. After explaining, to both Mildred and Pippa, what Ada suggested, they too agreed that it was the best way to proceed, albeit a little apprehensive.

"I will head over first thing in the morning, tell Ada I should be there in time for an assembly right before lunchtime." Pippa smiled at the two witches in the mirror.

"It will all be fine, and then afterward, the three of us can enjoy a nice lunch together," Pippa added, seeing the uncertainty on the other's faces.

Mildred, although still nervous as well as uncertain, responded with a small smile and a subtle nod.

"Goodnight, Hiccup, night Millie."

"Goodnight." Mildred and Hecate both responded in unison.

When the mirror changed back to their reflections, Mildred looked at the older witch next to her, who was currently twiddling her thumbs while still glancing into the mirror.

Mildred reached her hand out, placing it on top of the older witches, who upon contact came to a still. "It will be okay," Mildred smiled, in what she hoped was assuring, "I don't care what anyone thinks, I am happy to have you and Pippa as my mothers."

Blinking away a tear, Hecate could feel her throat thickening with emotion, "We're happy to have you… too" She finally got out, while reaching forward and cupping Mildred's cheek in her hand while gently stroking her cheek with her thumb. Hoping the display expressed the emotions she felt for the young girl before her.

Hecate was astounded how, in such a short time, her life had changed in so many wonderful ways.

* * *

The next day while sitting in Spell Science, Mildred was distracted. She was sure a colony of bats was flying around in her stomach. As much as she tried to pay attention to the lesson, she kept finding her thought fixated on the assembly that was scheduled to occur directly after class, right before their lunch. Mildred was just thankful her classmates were unaware, they all worked and paid attention, as usual, giving Mildred a bit of time to think to herself. The thinking didn't last long when she felt someone poke her in the side, causing Mildred to jolt.

"Millie," Maud whispered, breaking Mildred from her thoughts, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah, everything is fine, I just have a bit of a stomach ache."

Maud leaned closer, furrowing her brows, "Are you sure you're not upset about what happened the other day? You know Enid, and I will always be your friend, no matter what."

"I'm fine, thanks, Maud," Mildred assured her friend, hoping it was enough to move her friend off the topic.

It was hard not telling her best friends about everything going on in her life. She wanted to, really she did, but once she started noticing even they were treating her differently, she decided against it.

Since the day her secret came out, Maud and Enid had been distancing themselves from Mildred. She wondered if her friend's assumed that she would use her newly discovered relationship to her advantage in school. And if that was the case, then her friends must not know HB. Even being her child, Mildred knew there was no way she would be given a pass. Quite the contrary, it had only made schooling more of a struggle for Mildred. Because now with two powerful witching mother's Mildred felt compelled to do well, worried that she would embarrass them for having 'The Worst Witch' of Cackles Academy as their flesh and blood.

"Okay, before you all _hop_ on out of here," Mr. Rowan Webb announced, stopping to laugh at his joke, "I have been instructed to inform you to head to the Great Hall before lunch for an important assembly. A—And don't forget, since some of you seem to need the _reminder_ , you have a three paper due in two days over 'The Foster's Effect,' you may be excused."

As Mildred began to pack her things away slowly, Mr. Rowan Webb walked over to her, "Hello, tadpole, I was asked to transfer you at the end of class, are you all packed?"

Enid and Maud regarded Mildred with crumpled faces, clearly confused about what was going on. Mildred knew they would find out soon enough, so instead of saying anything, she nodded her head, promptly being transferred from the room. When she began to materialize, she realized she was in Miss. Cackle's office.

"Oh, good, you arrived," Hecate stated.

Turning around, she saw Miss. Cackle standing up from her armchair, Hecate and Pippa were sitting in the chairs opposite. Pippa stood up, immediately making her way over to Mildred before encompassing her in a hug.

"Are you ready?" Pippa asked as she tucked a stray hair behind Mildred's ear.

Mildred let out a breath, "I'm about as ready as I will ever be."

* * *

The assembly went as good as the three witch's expected. When they told the girls, they were met with wide eyes and mouths left agape. The worse part was the uncomfortable silence that spread through the room.

Once the assembly ended, the students were released for lunch. At the same time, Hecate Pippa and Mildred transferred directly outside Hecate's quarters for their lunch. Mildred was grateful to escape the curious glares and whispers of the pupils. Although at the moment it only seemed to make the matter worse, Ada speculated now that the truth was out things would calm down. Mildred wasn't so sure it would be that easy, but she hoped the Headmistress was right.

Mildred thought it was a bit odd that Hecate transferred the three outside the rooms but chose not to comment on it. But when the raven hair witch swung the door open, Mildred understood. Sitting in one of the armchairs sat Julie Hubble, smiling up at her daughter with her arms held open beckoning her forward.

"Mum!" Mildred exclaimed as she ran across the room, happily being surrounded by her mother's arms, while closing her eyes she took a deep breath, filling her lungs with that familiar smell of her mother, which always left Mildred feeling contempt and comforted.

"Millie, I missed you _so_ much." Julie pulled away to look around the room to address the other two witches who were simultaneously watching with smiles, "How did it go?"

Mildred shrugged her shoulders before moving over to the settee where she dropped into it. Pippa, who was sat in the opposite armchair of Julie, decided to answer, knowing the other two preferred to forget the whole thing and move on.

"I think it went better than expected. The students remained respectful, if not a bit shocked. But I reason it was the best thing to do." Pippa smiled. "Hecate and I explained what happened in as little detail as possible to preserve our privacy. But overall, I do believe things will settle down now."

Mildred, who was eager to get off the topic turned to address Julie, "How did you get here, and why did you not tell me you were coming?"

"It was last minute, plus I think Hecate and Pippa wished to surprise you," Julie said, looking at the women fondly. "Pippa picked me up from the flat and flew me over."

"What! You never fly with me when I offer!" Mildred exclaimed, annoyed that her own mother trusted another witch and not her.

Julie shrugged, "Yes, but you are still learning, plus the one time I did fly with you, you almost crashed into a tree." Smirking, she moved over to the settee and sat down next to her daughter, wrapping her arm around her.

The rumbling sounds that came from Mildred's stomach helped to remind everyone that they still had yet to eat the lunch that was waiting in the kitchenette.

"This is delicious," Julie said after taking a bite of the still-hot lasagna.

Pippa had prepared their lunch, which was a delicious five-layer lasagna with carrots and peas on the side. Mildred was just happy to be exempt from the meal Miss. Tapioca had prepared for the students and staff, some kind of hearty stew, that from the smell alone, Mildred was certain was not edible.

Hecate raised a single brow at the more than half full plate of food Mildred was pushing away. "You need to eat more than that, Mildred."

Mildred went to retort, knowing Julie would probably side with her when she was interrupted.

"Sorry Millie, you are not getting out of this one, Hecate is right. I have been too lenient in the past with your picky eating; you have hardly touched your food." Julie added backing the ebony clade witch up, who was currently eyeing Julie, her brows pushed up so high they nearly disappeared in her hairline.

Julie acknowledged the shock on the witch's face, "Oi, I can be strict when I want to be." She replied playfully, finding the surprising look humorous.

Pippa, ever the peacemaker, elbowed the girl playfully, "You know, if you eat all of your food, you have a better chance of getting sweets later." She added in almost a whisper. Causing the girl to laugh. Hecate shot Pippa an unamused look.

Once Mildred finished off her plate, they all moved back to the sitting room to reconvene. Ada had popped in to inform Hecate and Mildred that the rest of the day, they would be exempt from their duties, allowing them to spend time with Pippa and Julie.

After a while of idle chit chat, Julie turned her attention to Hecate and Pippa, telling the two witches she had brought something she wanted to give them. Being prompted by Julie, both women neglected their existing spots and moved to sit on either side of the curly-hair-woman. Julie dug into her purple tote and pulled out their gift, leaving both women speechless.

Julie handed it to Pippa, who took it in shaking hands, placing it on her lap, close enough to where Hecate could also inspect it. But, instead of opening it up, either woman sat overwhelmed with emotion.

It was a pale pink picture album. On the cover, it featured a 2x2 window that displayed one singular photo of a beautiful baby. For the two witches, it was evident from the copious amount of dark hair maintained under the large white bow, and the delicate features that this was Mildred as a baby. _A picture of their baby._ Pippa gently reached out, trailing her fingers wistfully over the photo, paying attention to every detail. If she could guess, she would assume Mildred, who was about two months old in the picture. Still an infant but bigger than what she can remember her being at two weeks old. She acknowledges how content she looks, sleeping in what she assumes was her cot, dressed in a lovely lavender-colored babygrow with white polka dots.

"I know you both didn't have the chance to see Mildred grow…" Julie said hesitantly, "Which is why I brought a photo album that is packed full of pictures I took over the years. I have plenty more at the flat, but I thought you could start with these. Millie told me about the duplication spell." She folded her hands in her lap, "I would be more than happy… if you copied the book so that you have your own and can look at it anytime you want."

Hecate disappeared from her spot.

The tears that Pippa had built up in her eyes spilled over.

"I-I am so sorry, Pippa. I didn't mean to upset either of you," Julie mumbled as she nervously wrung her hands together in her lap.

Pippa reached out, taking Julie's hand and hers and squeezed it, "Hecate and I could not have asked for Mildred to have been raised by anyone better than you, Julie. You are one of the kindest and most selfless women, and it shows through Mildred." Pippa smiled over at the girl who was watching the interaction through damp eyes. "Hecate just isn't one to openly show her emotions, but that doesn't mean she doesn't care. Quite the contrary that is one of the reasons I fell in love with her."

Pippa's heart lurched in her chest when Hecate transferred back in the room, with her head held low. "I apologize, I-I needed a moment."

Pippa wrapped her arms around the older witch, placing a kiss on her cheek. "You are so brave, darling. I love you so much." She whispered in her ear, causing Hecate to relax, whispering back how she too loved Pippa.

* * *

Hecate was shocked when she looked at the time. The four of them had been sitting around for hours talking. Well, while mostly listening to Julie telling Pippa various stories and mishaps, the girl had gotten into over the years. At one point, while Mildred ran to her room to change into her pajamas, Julie told Pippa and Hecate about Mildred's fear of the dark.

"I need to correct myself; it's much more than fear. Two years ago, I took her to see a counselor turns out she was diagnosed with nyctophobia."

Hecate furrowed her brow, relieved when Pippa spoke up, asking what that was.

Julie slapped her forehead, "Ignore me; I am so used to working in the hospital most of my days I sometimes forget to revert to common terminology, " Julie explained, "Nyctophobia means that Mildred suffers from an intense fear of the dark."

Before any more could be said on the matter, Mildred came bounding back in. Her hair was down, and she was dressed in pajamas for the night.

Hecate internally rationalized now was as good of time of any to explain to Julie and Mildred further about the past, which led them to where they are today.

Hecate took the silence, which had spread through the room, as the initiative to begin, "Since we are all together," Hecate started to say, a bit nervously, "I think now would be the appropriate time to explain what transpired 12 years ago." She said, eyeing Mildred, who appeared to be open to the topic.

"I appreciate you all wanting to include me, but I think that is between the three of you," Julie interjected quietly.

Pippa shook her head, "This has very well affected you as it has the three of us."

Julie bit her lower lip before regarding Hecate, who simply nodded her head in what she hoped would be conceived as confirmation to Pippa's words.

Hecate took a deep breath, moving her gaze to her hands that were fidgeting in her lap. "When I was of the age of six, I lost my mother, Constance Hardbroom. In total, there are four of us, one brother and two sisters. After the loss of my mother, my father, Artemis, became overwhelmed and distant. Before her death, he wasn't exactly father of the year, but afterward, he became even less involved and distant. So when I had the opportunity after leaving Cackles to study under a prestigious private tutor, I leaped for it. But what I didn't know at the time was, in doing so, I would be inadvertently making one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Willimina Broomhead was one of the cruelest and grueling women I have ever come across. For reasons of my own, I will not go into detail about the treatment I had undergone while under her tutelage. But because of it, I chose to report her ways to the (Department of Witching Professionals). If I had known then what I know now, I would have never endeavored in that grievous mistake. And I berate myself every day knowing the path I chose. After reporting her, she underwent a trial where I testified against her, in the end, she was found guilty and removed from her position to ever tutor or hold any sort of authority of an individual ever again.

"You were only trying to protect others, weren't you?" Mildred mumbled against the blanket she was grasping to her chin. "I mean, think about all of those people who you protected from having to go through what you did."

Hecate gave the girl a sad smile, Mildred may not be the best in her academics, but the girl had a heart of pure gold. "As true as that may be, with my decision came the repercussions of Broomhead seeking revenge. I assumed when retaliation didn't happen for a few years that Broomhead had moved on, but unfortunately, I was wrong. She chose to lay dormant until I had something in my life that she knew meant the world to me…" Hecate sniffed back the tears that were beginning to steadily trickle down her porcelain skin, "You Mildred and Pippa."

Hecate buried her face into her hands, trying to hide away from the others in the room as tears kept producing against her will. When she felt a warm hand squeeze her shoulder, she looked up, expecting it to be Pippa but was shocked when she met the gaze of Mildred, who also had tears running from her eyes. Hecate opened her arms to invite the girl in for a hug but was caught off guard when instead of a simple hug, the twelve-year-old climbed into her lap and wrapped her arms tightly around Hecate's neck. Surprisingly even for herself instead of feeling uncomfortable or out of place, Hecate felt her heart swell.

 _This is motherhood._ And now that Hecate had Mildred and Pippa back into her lives, she would do _anything_ to protect and keep them together.

Mildred slowly pulled out of the crook of Hecate's neck, much to her relief the tears had come to a stop on her little girls face. "W-will she come back for me?" Mildred murmured, breaking Hecate's heart as the girl's lip began to tremble.

At the moment, she looked so small, so innocent, Hecate pulled her back into an embrace. "No, Millie," Hecate soothed the girl unaware that she used her nickname, "Once I regained my memories, I reached out to trustworthy sources, she passed away four years ago."

Mildred nodded her head, Hecate understood the girl was conveying to her the relief she felt just as she thought when she discovered the news. Without words, it was a mutual agreement that although you should never wish for someone to die, in this case, they were much better off for death being the case.

The remainder of the night was spent on much happier topics, much to everyone's relief.

* * *

Hecate gazed between Julie and Mildred, "For all of my pregnancy and the two weeks we had you, your name was Hadley Joy Pentangle-Hardbroom.

"Wow, that is a long last name," Mildred giggled, causing the others in the room to join in as well. "So, where did the name Hadley come from?"

Hecate smiled as she thought back on the day that brought her so much happiness. "The day Pippa and I discovered what sex we were having; we had a picnic in a field of wildflowers. It was there in the field that I took the potion, which told us you were a girl."

"A potion? How does a potion tell you what gender the baby will be?"

"It causes your stomach to either glow blue if you are having a boy, or like in the case with you pink." Hecate couldn't help but laugh at Mildred, whose eyes had gone wide, and her mouth hung open.

"And of course with your academically talented mother," Pippa said, "as well as her love for botany because of degree and love for potions, she proposed the name, Hadley."

Hecate hummed, "Hadley has a meaning of 'field of heather,' and if you are unaware, as most people are, Heather is a wildflower which color and appearance closely resemble that of lilac and lavender, that just so happened to have been surrounding the field Pippa and I were sat in." Hecate looked to her wife, who was smiling at her fondly.

Mildred nodded her head in understanding, "Where did the name Joy come from?"

"We chose the name Joy because that is exactly what you gave us. You filled our hearts with Joy the moment we knew of your existence. Plus, it's Hecate's first name."

"Wait… your first name isn't Hecate?" Mildred looked between the two women.

Hecate shook her head, her lip curling at the girl's shocked look, "My full name is Joy Hecate Hardbroom, but over the years, I chose to go by Hecate." She explained.

"So if Heather is what means what looks like lavender and lilac, why did you not just call me that?" Mildred inquired.

Hecate rolled her eyes with the question. Pippa seeing the sudden annoyance, began to snigger to herself, trying to use her hand to hide her evident humor but failing miserably, "That is _because_ , Mil-dred Hub-ble, like you, Heather Bindweed was a very troublemaking student. And the last thing I wanted was to be reminded of that _wretched girl_ anytime I mentioned or thought of my own daughter," Hecate stated dryly. Still, without any malice, "It seems, in doing so, I inadvertently aligned the stars—" she shot her eyes toward the ceiling, "—which gave me you Mildred, a daughter who without any doubt could be Heather Bindweeds twin, just as mischievous and always up to some sort of tomfoolery."

"You know you wouldn't want me any other way." Mildred joked, with a smile that Hecate would without a doubt say was pushing very close to being cheeky.

"Hmmm." Hecate schooled her face into one of indifference before she playfully winked at Mildred, causing the girl to laugh.

Even now, Hecate surprises Mildred with how playful and warmhearted she can be. Also, if she told her friends all of the details, she is positive they would never actually believe her.

"But, to be honest, I believe we only ever called you Hadley but a hand full of times." Pippa interrupted with a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes.

"What did you call me?"

"Star," Pippa smiled wistfully.

Mildred gave a sad smile, "I like that."

By the end of the night, everyone was exhausted, including 12-year-old Mildred, who had been failing to keep her eyelids from falling as she rested in an armchair listening to all of her mother's talking. The day had turned out to be a pleasant one, much to Mildred's amazement. Not only did they finally get their secret out, she got to not only spend time with her biological mother's but also her mum, who she had missed immensely, especially with everything going on. And now she had this weekend to look forward to. With the permission of Julie, who was more than happy with the idea, Mildred is going to spend the weekend with her biological mums at their cabin, which Mildred wasn't even aware of until tonight.

She just had to make it through the rest of this week, which for her felt a life span away.


	11. Making Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I wanted to first apologize for my extended absence. Luckily, this time I have quit a bit more written, so you will not have to wait as long as before. 
> 
> Thank you Hovercraft79 for being an amazing beta reader. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own. I hope you all enjoy. :)

**Chapter Eleven**

-Making Mistakes-

With the entire school treating Mildred differently, she was glad by the time Friday rolled around. Mildred was looking forward to the end of the day when she, Hecate, and Pippa would fly out to spend the weekend together, just the three of them at their cottage. She was looking forward to the little reprieve the break would give her, and excited for the opportunity to learn more about the two women who brought her into this world.

To Mildred’s relief, classes Friday seemed to pass by smoothly. Though there was still the occasional whisper directed towards her, and people acting strangely in her presence, she tried just to shrug it off. But, when it came to her two best friends, Maud and Enid, Mildred couldn’t help but feel a little hurt by their standoffish attitude. She had hoped, by now, they would be used to the information. Trying not to let it bother her, she tried to focus on the exciting possibilities of all she would get to do with her birth mothers over the weekend.

As Mildred walked to the potions lab, she made sure she stood tall and wore a smile on her face. Trying to remind herself that if she showed others that she was not embarrassed or shy about Miss. Hardbroom being her mother then they too should think nothing negative against the fact. Mildred walked in quietly and sat at her designated spot; even though their relationship had turned much more positive, Mildred’s stomach still felt as if it contained a colony of fluttering bats.

Contrary to what Hecate assumed, Mildred had been working harder than ever in her studies. And even though her grades had improved slightly and for the most part she had refrained from getting into trouble, Mildred still struggled. For Mildred, she now had to worry about making more than Julie Hubble proud. No, she now had to strive to not only keep Hecate and Pippa pleased with her work, but somehow make them too proud, too. And Mildred yearned to do just that.

Mildred was stressed…

Mildred was brought out of her thoughts as Miss. Hardbroom materialized in front of the class. “Take out your research paper on the different uses of Henbane. I will come around to collect them.” Miss. Hardbroom said in a no-nonsense tone.

Mildred ruffled through her bag, when she couldn’t find said paper, she frantically began pulling everything out into a large messy pile in front of her. Just then, she remembered placing her completed paper on her desk the night before. And how, earlier in the morning, when she passed said desk, she passed right by it, never stopping to retrieve the blasted paper. Every bit of confidence she had felt before class drained directly from her as if her spirit was a lemon being squeezed into lemonade right before her eyes. Silently, she cursed under her breath, hoping if she willed the idea enough, the floor would open up and swallow her whole. She knew there was absolutely no way to get out of this. Mildred could feel her heartbeat speeding up as the formidable teacher made her way down her row, collecting papers. As the older woman moved to stand in front of Maud, she was questioning whether or not a 12-year-old could suffer from a heart attack, and if it was, she was quite confident; at that moment, she was having one.

Mildred watched as the all too familiar look of disapproval flashed across Hecate’s features. “Miss. Hubble,” she droned icily, Mildred was certain at that moment if Miss. Hardbroom was a cauldron. She was on the verge of blowing up. “Should I even begin to question why, as if I did not already know, you do not have your paper?”

Mildred nervously bounced on the balls of her feet, “I-I did it honest…” she mumbled dejectedly, “I acc- accidently left it on my desk.” The girl knew that if she didn’t want to spend the remainder of her life grounded or worse, that now was not the time to lie. Even if the truth, even for Mildred Hubble, was foolish.

“Done, or not,” Hecate continued in a threatening tone, “you will be spending your evening in detention with me. You must do better…”

Mildred’s eyes shot open wide. They were supposed to be leaving to head to the cottage before dinner which means not only will they be leaving late, but two hours late, “But—”

“—I suggest Miss. Hubble, if you do not want to spend your next two weeks as well in detention not to talk back, am I clear?”

Realizing she was about to spend the entire weekend with the woman she was arguing with, Mildred chose to submit to the punishment with a simple, “yes, Miss.”

The remainder of the class Mildred laid low, not wishing for any more reprimand from the woman who was already in a prickly mood, seemingly by her own doing.

* * *

The rest of the day went by painstakingly slow. By the time dinner rolled around, her friends had tried to talk to her, but Mildred wasn’t in the mood, so she chose to quietly force the inedible food that was being served down her throat, lest she wanted to create more trouble. As she made her way down the corridor, nearing the potion lab, she began to absentmindedly fidget with her plaits, as she attempted to calm her nerves. Walking in the room, she made haste, sitting silently in her spot, eyes glued to the ground.

“Get out a piece of paper, Miss. Hubble, you will spend the hour rewriting the paper you failed to turn in.” Mildred couldn’t help but feel a bit hurt that Hecate was still referring to her in such a formal way. Sure it was still school time, but it was only the two of them in detention.

Grabbing a piece of paper, Mildred sat back down. “I really did do the paper,” Mildred mumbled.

“Silence!”

The hour was spent in total silence between the two women. Every few paragraphs, Mildred would look up to glare at the woman who was ignoring her as she graded papers with her red quill while wearing a pinched expression. The girl had gotten so agitated with being ignored that she decided any detention from the woman was better than nothing.

Once the hour was up, Mildred jumped up from her stool, swept across the room, and placing the paper on the woman’s desk. She began to retreat out of the room when she stopped as soon as Hecate transferred directly in front of her. Hands-on her hips, nostrils flaring, “If you are looking to spend the weekend grounded young lady, you are certainly going the right way about it.”

Mildred knew she was behaving childishly, considering it was nobody’s fault, but her own. Still, she couldn’t help but feel upset over the whole ordeal, even if it was really more at herself than anyone else. But knowing that if she pushed her luck any further, it would inevitably end with her being grounded, she chose to comply.

Mildred relentlessly admitted defeat, “I’m sorry, Miss. Hardbroom.” She said, looking sheepish.

“Go grab your things Mildred, Pippa has been left waiting in my quarters. Once you have everything meet us in the courtyard.”

Mildred shuffled out of the room, not in any particular hurry.

* * *

Hecate transferred to her quarters to grab her bag and any extra belongings she wanted to take for the weekend. When she rematerialized in the room, she was brought out of her thoughts when Pippa popped directly in front of her with a broad smile on her face. “Finally!” Pippa exclaimed in a teasing manner, “I thought I was going to rot away to nothing waiting on you two.”

Hecate kept herself from rolling her eyes at Pippa’s overly cheerful attitude. “Yes, well, you can thank your incorrigible daughter for our lateness.”

Pippa’s eyebrows quirked up in confusion, “What did the girl do this time?”

“The _girl,_ ” Hecate said, rolling the r dramatically, “did not turn in her potions paper that was due in class.”

Pippa stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the frustrated witch’s neck, pulling her into a gentle embrace, “Oh darling, surely Mildred didn’t mean to. You even said it yourself; the girl has been working harder than ever in her studies.”

Hecate pulled back to look Pippa in the eyes, “Yes, and thus why I am frustrated, she has been working hard, and doing quite well, though I would not tell her that.” Pippa frowned at this statement. “And she _had_ done the paper, the problem, and why I am so frustrated, is that out of pure irresponsibility the silly girl forgot to grab it off of her desk this morning… I know, because after she complained in class that she had done it and left it, I checked her bedroom while the girls were at dinner.” Hecate explained.

“Well, you have to be a little proud that she didn’t lie to appease you.” Pippa offered.

Hecate responded by giving the woman a scowl showing her non-approval, “No, because if Mildred had turned the paper in, the girl would have scored a remarkable B on her paper, which is the highest grade she would have ever gained in my classroom.”

“Oh, I see,” Pippa said, taking a step back. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Hecate with an amused smirk, “You are upset because you would have had a reason to tell Mildred how proud you are of her progress.” Pippa’s assumptions had been confirmed when a rosy red flush spread across the older woman’s sharp features.

“By the way, where is Millie?” Pippa asked, having just then noticed the clumsy girl did not follow Hecate.

“I told her to meet us in the courtyard, which means we are incredibly late,” Hecate answered, looking at the timepiece around her neck with wide eyes.

Once placing all of their belongings in a pile and placing their capes and hats on their bodies, both women transferred to the courtyard. Mildred nearly jumped out of her own skin, when the two women materialized in front of her. She had been lost in thought as she waited sitting cross-legged in the grass, her chin propped in her right hand as she fiddled with a blade of grass.

“Finally…” Mildred moaned, standing up, she brushed the grass that was sticking to the back of her cape.

Hecate choosing to let the little remark go, which surprised the three, all the same. She helped the girl fix her luggage to her broom before she herself climbed on.

Pippa turned to address the girl, who’s blasé attitude quickly changed to that of excitement, “Okay, Mildred, just stay close to Hecate and me, it’s a 30-minute flight. Are you ready?”

Mildred responded by rapidly nodding her head. Seeing Mildred’s juvenile excitement, Hecate turned to face the front. Unable to stop the fond feeling that rushed over her seeing the girl so happy and innocent. With a nod to Pippa, the three witches flew off into the clear sky, each excited and nervous to spend their weekend with just the three of them.


	12. Together, Once More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The majority of the chapter was Beta Read by the wonderful, Hovercraft79, but not all, thus making any of the writing mistakes my own.

**Chapter Twelve**

-Together, Once More-

"We are almost there, Mildred, pay attention, so you descend when Pippa and I do."

Mildred didn't respond; she was too mesmerized by the broad and expansive field that seemed to contain every variety of wildflowers imaginable. It was a serene sight. It was made even more significant with the magnificent sunset that effortlessly blended and twisted the colors together as if it was a breathtaking watercolor done by Vincent van Gogh himself. Mildred closed her eyes and took in a deep lungful of the fresh air. _This,_ she thought to herself, _is pure bliss._

Precisely 32 minutes after their departure, Mildred followed as the two senior witches had begun to descend. At first, Mildred was confused when they landed in the middle of an empty field, but after Hecate and Pippa spoke a few words in unison, revealing a quaint two-story stone cottage. She followed behind Hecate and Pippa, who was already striding through the white picket fence threshold, which bordered the cottage's outside. With the squeak of the hinges, which were due for proper oiling, the gate closed shut with an audible click. Within the perimeter, she traipsed behind the older women, trying not to roll an ankle on the rickety stone path, which led to the sage green door.

Pippa held the door handle in her hand, with a smile, she turned around to address Mildred, "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Mildred exclaimed, practically bursting with excitement.

Turning her attention back to the room, Mildred took a moment to close her eyes, breathing in the comforting aroma permeating from home. In that instant, a blissful feeling washed over her like a warm cozy blanket. She was finally 'home.' Accompanied by her feelings of happiness, the sense of heartache also came forth in her mind. It had dawned on her that _this_ was the home she would have been raised in. She would have learned magic in, would have brewed her first potion in, but because of the tragic events, she never had the opportunity to do so. Coming out of her thoughts, Mildred looked up, only for her heart to give a painful twinge of the sight of her two mothers looking overwhelmed with emotion. She knew they, too, were thinking the same thoughts as she. In one stride, Mildred reached out, pulling both women into a hug, with herself in the middle. For a few silent seconds, they stayed just like that. Silently comforting and reassuring one another. Pippa was the first to pull away, using the handkerchief Hecate conjured up to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Though bad things have happened here before, I think it is important that we all strive to move forward with our lives, and make new, happy memories," Pippa suggested with a smile that Mildred knew she was struggling to put on.

Once everyone pulled themselves together, the tour continued. For the most part, the first floor was an open floor plan, allowing for the last ruminants of light to trickle in the room, casting long shadows throughout the room. The large windows and light neutral colors painting the walls made the home light and airy. Balancing perfectly with the dark wooden furniture that stood in the different rooms. Towards the back of the house sat the breakfast nook and kitchen, which had a door that featured a glass window in the top half, which allowed access to the back garden.

Mildred glanced out the window, awed by the elaborate garden bursting in color due to the large variety of different potion ingredients. From where she stood inside, she could make out Chokeberry, Foxglove, and what looked to be Nightshade. Mildred wasn't exactly surprised to see it alive with what she recognized as potion ingredients. The next room, which was more towards the front, was a homey sitting room with a comfortable old cream colored sofa, sat alongside an armchair—both pieces posed in front of a large stone fireplace. On the back wall, opposite the front windows, a bookshelf adorned most of the wall, brimming with books. From where Mildred was standing, she could tell that the majority were on the topic of either potions or chanting, the subjects that both of her mothers were connoisseurs of.

At the top of the old wooden stairs that creaked and groaned with each step was a large landing area—adorned with a single armchair placed in front of the window and another bookcase. To the right, down the hall, Mildred was led to the Master Bedroom, which was still spacious, even with the king-sized four-poster bed.

Looking at the bedside table, Mildred could easily decipher whose side was whose, just by the contents. The left side was quite obviously Pippa's, Mildred noted, spotting a vase, filled with various flowers. Next to the vase, a bottle of pink hand lotion was neatly placed alongside a tube of Chapstick. The other side of the bed, Hecate's, the table was much more empty, containing a single book which Mildred assumed had something to do with either Botany or potions brewing. On the far wall stood French doors which opened up to the master bedroom's private bathroom. Mildred was then shown the opposite end of the hallway, where she was shown 'her' bathroom and finally her bedroom.

As soon as the door opened, Mildred was smiling ear to ear. The walls were painted a pastel lavender, which added a calming and inviting aura to the room. Next to her bed, which was clad in a white duvet, sat an easel for her art and a bookshelf, which already contained a few books. And next to the door, a desk, which Mildred suspected was for her to do homework at.

Turning on her heel, she quickly threw herself at the two older witches, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love it! It's the bats!"

* * *

While Mildred was upstairs unpacking, Hecate followed Pippa in the kitchen, where they both now stood, Pippa, boiling a pot of water for tea.

Hecate, seeing Pippa's look of unease, walked up behind her. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's stomach and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Do you think this is a smart idea?" Pippa asked in barely more than a whisper.

"I do," Hecate responded as she placed kisses along the pink witch's neck. "Mildred is happy. She is happy to be here with us, Pips. And if you are questioning Mildred's safety, then you don't need to. Broomhead is gone, and I have set so many protection spells and alerts on the cottage and Mildred alike that nothing could touch her or us."

At the sounds of Mildred rushing down the steps, Hecate placed one final chaste kiss to the side of Pippa's head before pulling away to sit at the table. Mildred walked into the room and plopped down next to the dark-clad woman. Pippa, with a newfound smile on her face, removed the pot off from the stove and poured three cups of tea before passing them out.

"So… what are we going to do now?" Mildred asked, sipping from the tea in front of her, immediately recoiling as the hot liquid burnt her lip.

Hecate rolled her exasperatedly, before making a motion over Mildred's burnt red lip, causing the girl to smile.

"Thanks, sorry," Mildred said sheepishly as she ducked her head.

"Actually, Mildred, Pippa, and I have something we would like to give you first."

"Like a gift?" Mildred asked eagerly, head shooting up.

"You could say that," Stretching out her hand, a box wrapped in shiny silver wrapping paper with a red ribbon appeared. Looking at Pippa, who was smiling back at her, she turned towards Mildred, handing her the gift.

If Hecate had guessed, she would have assumed Mildred would have eagerly ripped the bow and paper off but was taken aback by how gently Mildred chose to remove the paper. She wondered if Mildred realized this was the first gift she had ever received from her birth mothers. Hecate couldn't help but chuckle a little as the girl's eyes grew wide after finally removing the lid.

"Let me help you put it on," Pippa exclaimed. Standing behind Mildred, Pippa latched the necklace before tenderly pulling the girl's plaits from the confines of the silver chain, careful not to pull her hair.

"It's just like yours," Mildred smiled as she held the silver pentagram between her thumb and forefinger as she looked down at it.

"Mine and Hecate's."

Hecate smiled at the girl as she reached in her dress's high collar, pulling out the silver pentagram that matched Mildred's and Pippa's.

"I love it," Mildred beamed.

* * *

Before going to bed for the night, the three decided to sit around the fire in the sitting room and look through old family albums. Since Mildred doesn't know any of her relatives, the two older women thought it was best for her to start learning now.

"Wow, she is beautiful," Mildred commented as she was handed a picture of Pippa's mother, "do you still see your parents?" she tentatively asked as she returned the image to Pippa.

Shaking her head, Pippa gave Mildred a sad smile, "No, both of my parents have passed."

"I am so sorry," Mildred said, taking the older witch's hand and squeezing it.

After having looked through Pippa's family album, Mildred moved closer to Hecate as the ebony clad witch showed different pictures of her family members and explaining who they are and if they are still alive or not.

Turning to the next page, Hecate felt as if she was having a moment of Deja Vu.

"That's odd," She murmured, more to herself than anything. Leaning forward, she scrutinized the picture of her Aunt Gertrude, trying to figure out why she felt like she was missing something. Glancing at Mildred, who was rubbing her neck, she returned her gaze to the image when it finally struck her.

"Mildred Hubble, would you like to explain to me why my Aunt Gertrude shares such a striking resemblance to the supply witch, Miss. Darkside?" Hecate sneered, daring the girl to lie to her.

Mildred blanched to the question, "Well… um, you see," she nervously started twisting her plate around her finger.

"Mildred," Hecate warned.

"I-I may have been… Miss. Darkside."

Pippa looked between her daughter and her lover, with evident confusion spread across her features. "Would someone please fill me in with what is going on?"

Mildred, with her head remaining facing the floors, relayed to Pippa all that had taken place with her poorly attempted wisdom spell and how she subsequently acted as the authoritative Miss. Darkside.

"Mildred," Pippa reprimanded in a disappointed tone.

"I didn't mean to... all right!?"

"The point is not whether you meant to or not; it's about how you handled the situation." She explained, pinching the bridge of her nose. "It is late," she closed the lid of her timepiece, turning her attention back to Mildred, "head upstairs and get washed up, Pippa will be in to check on you."

With her bottom lip beginning to tremble, Mildred turned on her heel, storming out of the room, in case she started to cry.

After having gotten ready for the night, Mildred pulled back her sheets and slipped into them. Hugging her stuffed bear, Puss, to her chest, she could not stop the tears that began to trickle down her face.

"Mildred, can I come in?" Pippa called outside the door.

After wiping away her tears, Mildred turned her back against the door, before responding.

The side of Mildred's bed dipped as Pippa perched on the bed. Pippa reached out, gently combing her finger through the girl's hair, still wet from her shower. Mildred rolled over to face Pippa, who was looking down at the girl with a soft expression.

"I _really_ am sorry," Mildred said in a small voice.

Pippa, moving to sit with her back against the headboard, pulled Mildred closer to her until the girl's head was resting in her lap. "We know you are," She explained, tucking a lock of hair behind the girl's ear. "But as parental figures, as well as Hecate, being the Deputy Head of the school, we have roles to adhere by, even with you being our daughter."

"I know, It's just, I have been trying so hard to everything right lately. But all I do is mess things up."

"You are worried about letting us down," Pippa said knowingly, using her thumb, she gently wiped the tear that traveled down the girl's cheek.

Mildred didn't respond, only shaking her head.

"Oh sweetheart, part of growing up is making mistakes so you can learn from them. If you always got things right, you would never learn." Pippa held the girl a little tighter.

"I don't think Hecate sees it that way," Mildred added.

"Believe it or not, even Hecate makes mistakes. Did she ever tell you about the time she accidentally made an enlarging potion instead of a shrinking potion?" Pippa asked, with a smirk playing across her features. "Instead of shrinking a snail to the size of a one-pound coin, it grew to the size of a large dog, leaving large trails of slime, all through the classroom, as she tried to make a reversal potion." Pippa chuckled.

Mildred couldn't help but laugh as she imagined the always composed and collected Hecate Hardbroom frantically making a reversal potion as a giant snail slimed the classroom. Although she was still upset, it did help to know that even the master potioneer has made mistakes in her past.

Seeing that Mildred was in better spirits, Pippa pressed a kiss to the girl's head, wished her sweet dreams, and made her way to the master bedroom.

Sitting in the king-sized bed reading, Hecate looked up as Pippa entered the room.

"Did the unruly child plot you against me?" Hecate asked, not looking up from her book.

Pippa rolled her eyes, climbing into her side of the bed, she pulled the book from Hecate's hands, immediately receiving a glare. "She regrets it immensely."

The dark hair witch crossed her arms, pressing them to her chest, "Of course she does, she got caught." She bit out, not for a second believing Mildred felt guilty for what she did.

"She is trying, and you cannot pretend that you never made mistakes in school!" Pippa declared. "I told her about your snail fiasco."

Hecate's eyes grew wide, "You what!?"

"Mildred is stressed, Hiccup, she is trying her very best not to let us down. So I explained to her that part of learning and getting better is making mistakes." Pippa leaned closer to the older woman, cupping her cheek, "What is so wrong for our child to know that we too make mistakes."

Hecate let out a defeated sigh, "I guess you're right, Pips, but I get to tell her about the time you tried to turn your hair pink and ended up turning your skin pink instead." Hecate gave her partner an evil grin.

Still yawning from just having woke up, Hecate quietly made her way down the stairs towards the kitchen to make some tea.

* * *

"Mildred?" Hecate inquired, noticing the girl wrapped up in a blue blanket on the sofa, "Is everything alright?" she asked, convinced the girl must be ill or afraid to be awake at 5 am on a Saturday.

Mildred sat up some, looking down at her hands as she rubbed them together, "I-I couldn't sleep anymore," the girl mumbled so quietly Hecate had to strain to hear, "I feel awful about yesterday."

"Mildred, if you think you can get out of your punishment by—"

"No," Mildred interrupted, causing her eyes to widen when she realized what she just did, "no, I deserve my punishment, I do. I just don't like to disappoint you." She explained further, looking anywhere but at the older woman who walked over and perched next to Mildred on the sofa, if, be it, a little stiffly.

"Mildred, you do realize Pippa, and I don't expect you to be perfect?" Hecate asked sincerely.

Mildred shrugged her shoulders.

Hecate scooted closer to the young girl who still wouldn't look up at her. "Come on," She sighed, patting her lap for Mildred to lay her head in. Once Mildred was settled, Hecate began to comb her fingers through the girl's hair. "I just wish you would have taken responsibility and told either myself or Miss. Cackle after the incident occurred."

"I couldn't," Mildred mumbled, hiding her face in Hecate's lap as tears began to form.

Frowning, Hecate rolled the girl towards her, "Why in Merlin's name not?" She asked, a bit peeved.

"I-I-I was w-worried you would k-k-kick me o-out." She choked out, wiping the tears on the blanket.

Hecate surprised herself and planted a firm kiss on the girl's forehead, "and I was so wrong for ever thinking you did not deserve a place at Cackles," she murmured as she rocked the girl gently in her arms.

"You're not just saying that because I turned out to be your long lost daughter?" Mildred questioned as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"No, Mildred, you have proven your worth." Hecate tucked a piece of hair behind Mildred's ear. "At times, you may be sloppy, disobedient, unruly," Hecate listed with a smirk on her lips, "but you are also loyal, compassionate, and bright spirited."

"If you don't mind, I would like to be the one to tell Miss. Cackle when we arrive back Sunday."

Hecate nodded her head, "that is commendable, Mildred." She told the girl with a subtle smile.

For a while after that, the two witches remained sitting on the sofa, a comfortable silence had fallen over them.

Mildred looked up at Hecate, whose eyes were closed shut and her head resting against the sofa's back. "Hecate," She muttered quietly, barely louder than a whisper.

Not moving her head from its resting position, Hecate opened one of her eyes to acknowledge Mildred, "hmmm?"

"Why didn't you..." Mildred began to say but stopped when her courage faltered.

Hearing the nervousness in the girl's tone, Hecate adjusted her position, sitting up straighter, allowing her gaze to land on Mildred's, "Why didn't I what?" She probed in a soft, even tone.

Mildred sat up from the older woman's lap, pulling her knees tightly to her chest, "I try not to let it worry me…" She began to say, her eyes looking anywhere, but at Hecate, whose eyebrows were drawn together, "When Ethel s-stole my summer project, why didn't you believe me?" She finally got out, albeit was said in a hurry, "I-I even tried to prove it was mine by casting the spell… and it worked… I just don't understand. Even after I proved it was mine, you still blamed me. You even said th-that I copied Ethel's project, I-I would have never." Mildred was now in tears, unable to stop herself from hiccupping after she worked herself up.

"I will be the first one to admit my faults," Hecate sighed, looking down at her hands, "I have been unfair with you. Instead of investigating when things went aware, more times than not, I just assumed you were to blame."

Mildred nodded, followed by a tear streaking down her cheek.

Hecate looked at Mildred, a small smile appearing on her lips, "I knew from the day you arrived, Mildred, that you harbor an impressive amount of magic for your age. At the time, I couldn't understand how a girl from a non-magical family could possess such a large quantity. And to be honest, it frustrated me. _You_ frustrated me." She rolled her eyes at the girl playfully.

Mildred's tears had stopped, as she sat silently listening.

"You didn't know anything about magic or the code, and for someone, like myself who lives and breathes rules and structure, I found that hard to deal with. And I may still have my moments where I may come down on you too harsh. Or even been quick to blame you for things that had nothing to do with you. I cannot tell you I will change overnight." Hecate stroked Mildred's cheek lightly, "But hear me out, Mildred Hubble. I will work harder to be more understanding, less judgmental, and more open. And know, if you ever need me, no matter if it is 3 am, or I am in the middle of teaching, I will be there for you."

Mildred flung herself in the older witch's arms. She was unable to prevent the soft whimper from escaping her lips. Nuzzling into the crook of Hecate's neck, the girl whispered, "I love you, mum."


	13. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I had three lovely betas to help me with this chapter. Hovercraft79 edited some of this months ago, and then I hit the busy part of my semester for school. So after sitting on it for a long time and randomly adding more, I had two other betas look at it: Ariel Manto & slightlykylie. Thank you all three so much! Any and all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I sincerely apologize for the time it has taken me to update. The college has been kicking my butt. I promise you, no matter what, this story will be completed! I wanted to thank each and every person who has taken the time to leave me a comment. You all are the people who give me the energy to carry on, so thank you. And for all you lovely people who have left me kudos. When I first posted this I would have never dreamed I would have gotten 100 kudos, and I now have 200. *cries in a corner* So thank you all so much. I can't say when I will update next, but hopefully, the Christmas holiday will leave me with time to write.  
> THE CARDS AGAINST CACKLE'S GAME IS A REAL GAME. I DO NOT OWN THE GAME. THE MAKER/ BRAINS BEHIND THE GAME IS @HEATHCLIFF, THEIR TUMBLR IS: https://heathtrash.tumblr.com/ HERE IS A LINK TO THE GAME: https://cardsagainstcackles.tumblr.com/post/614557965678182400/today-we-managed-to-play-cards-against-cackles WE ALSO GET TOGETHER ON DISCORD AND PLAY, IT IS A LOT OF FUN, INFO IN THE LAST LINK. 
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well, sorry it is not longer, enjoy... xxx.

**Chapter Thirteen**

-Moving Forward-

Making her way down the stairs, Pippa smiled as she spotted her two favorite people. As she watched the two of them doze, she acknowledged the fact that she would never tire of the sight of their daughter curled up and fast asleep in her lover's lap.

Tiptoeing so as to not wake either woman or girl, Pippa made her way over to Hecate, whose head was resting against the back of the sofa. Leaning down, she placed a gentle kiss on the other woman's lips, causing her to begin to stir, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I wondered where you had disappeared to," Pippa whispered as she cupped Hecate's cheek. "Did you two reconcile?"

Hecate rolled her eyes in a light-hearted manner. "I think it is fair to say we are back on good terms."

* * *

After having eaten a hearty breakfast, including fluffy pancakes slathered in fruit and syrup. the remainder of the day was much happier for the small family. Once the clock struck 11, the trio, who had spent the last few hours lounging in the sitting room—Mildred working on her art while the two older women read their books—broke off. As Pippa started to prepare a light lunch, Mildred followed Hecate out to help tend to the garden.

Mildred was deep in thought as she worked on pruning faded stalks of foxglove. She was brooding over how strange her relationship was now with her once-feared form teacher, finding it ironic that when not around the stoic witch, she missed her. And yet, somehow, she still felt a hint of anxiety creep up while in the women's company. The difference now was that instead of coming from a place of fear, Mildred's nervousness nowadays came from a place of wanting to make Hecate happy and proud of her.

* * *

After their lunch had been eaten and the kitchen cleaned, Mildred led the two adults along a path leading to a nearby pond.

"Slow down, Mildred," Hecate demanded. "You may walk ahead, but I do not want you getting out of either mine or Pippa's sight." Mildred fell into the slower pace of the other two.

By the time they arrived at the pond, Mildred had both fists full of the wildflowers she had collected along the way. With a twist of her wrist, Hecate conjured a maroon blanket that they all sat down on. For the first few minutes, they each sat in silence while they enjoyed the sun as it kissed their skin—sending the comfort of warmth over them while allowing them to forget about the chilly breeze blowing from the September sky. After having become a bit too cozy, Mildred was fighting to keep her eyelids from falling any further as she listened to the birds serenading each other from the treetops around them. Then -

"What was that?" Mildred screeched, suddenly very awake and very alert.

Hecate smirked as she twisted her hand once again, repeating the magic that had previously caused the girl to stir.

"Wow!" The girl's eyes had grown to the size of saucers as she watched Hecate manipulate the still waters. Under the witches' spell, the water's shape began to contort until it was the shape of a giant wave. Standing about 10 feet in the air. With the drop of her hand, the water plummeted back to the surface, causing a large splash.

"Can I do that?" Mildred eagerly blurted as she jumped up, moving closer to Hecate.

Pippa's heart swelled as she watched the two interact. The blonde tried but failed to stop herself from giggling under her breath as she watched Hecate struggle to keep calm with the girl's constant mistakes. After several failed attempts, Mildred began to huff and puff.

Pippa decided to intervene. "Just take a deep breath, you can do it."

With a single nod to her head, Mildred took a deep, steadying breath before flicking her wrist. To the surprise and delight of them all, the water began to move upwards, climbing higher and higher until it dropped like Hecate's, sending water splashing on all sides.

"I did it! I did it!" Mildred exclaimed, throwing herself at the raven-haired woman, who reciprocated her joy as she held onto the girl in a tight embrace.

As the weather began to turn chilly, the three women decided to meander their way back to the cottage. After their dinner was eaten, they sat around silently - Hecate reading her book, and Mildred trying to coax a reluctant Morgana into being held and snuggled.

"Oh come on, you two," Pippa prodded in a light-hearted manner. "This is the first weekend we've gotten to spend as a family, and you two are off in your own little worlds."

"What would you suggest we do?" Hecate inquired, not looking up from her book.

"Oh, I don't know… something. Hey! How about we play a game?"

"A game?" Mildred repeated as she stood up from the floor and moved over to sit next to Hecate on the sofa. "What kind of game?"

"How about a board game?" Pippa suggested.

Mildred's lips stretched into a broad grin. "I actually made my own game. We could play that?" she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you have it with you?" Hecate began to ask, but the girl was already making haste up the stairs. "Walk!" the older woman yelled after the girl. She shook her head at Pippa. "Some things will never change."

After grabbing the game from her bag, Mildred excitedly walked back down the stairs, placing the box, which was an old shoebox, on the table.

"Cards Against Cackle's?" Hecate read aloud as she examined the paper taped down on the lid; the corners were beginning to curl up.

"It's like the game, 'Cards Against Humanity,' but I'm not allowed to play that version, so I made my own," Mildred explained, smiling proudly.

Mildred laid out the cards on the table, "The game is simple. Each round, someone is in charge of reading the black card out loud," Mildred reached into the pile pulling one out, "For example, 'Being a witch is really about _.' The other two players chose a white card that best fills in the blank."

Once Hecate and Pippa had their questions answered, they started to play.

"I will go first, Mildred stated as she picked up a black card to read from, '_ can never go wrong.'"

Pippa shifted through her cards, a frown on her face. "I don't have any good cards," she said with a pout.

Hecate didn't respond; instead, she just looked up and smirked.

After both women handed Mildred their cards, she read them off. "Custard creams can never go wrong," Mildred read with a smile, "and - Hecate Hardbroom's bun can never go wrong." She gasped out the words as her face turned beet-red from laughter.

"What on earth is so funny?" Hecate asked in a loud, fear-inspiring tone. The little quirk of her lip gave away her attempts to stomp down on her laughter. To the surprise of neither Pippa nor Mildred, Hecate won the game. Mildred knew the woman had a sense of humor buried behind her composed and collected façade, but she was genuinely surprised by how funny some of the woman's answers were. Eventually, she had laughed so much her abs were hurting.

* * *

Lying in bed after a busy day, Mildred couldn't help the yawn that wracked her body as she stroked a purring Tabby. She rolled over on her side, trying to get more comfortable. In her new position, she looked at the objects on her desk, the vase of wildflowers that she had collected on her walk earlier beside the framed photo of Julie. A tightness spread through Mildred's chest. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. While she was busy spending time with her biological mums, she had neglected to think about the mother who not only raised her but who had always shown Mildred the kind of undying love a mother can have for their child. And she had just forgotten her. It didn't take long before the guilt wrapped through her psyche like a tidal wave. Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes, and her chin began to tremble.

By the time Hecate and Pippa came to check on her, she was full-on crying. Immediately they went into action to comfort the distraught girl, perching on either side of the bed, where she was unsuccessfully trying to hide her face in her pillow.

"Millie-bear, what is wrong?" the pink witch asked gently.

With Pippa's gentle probe, Mildred began to cry harder. Unsure what to do, she looked up at the raven-haired witch while biting her lip, hoping the older woman would have the answer of what to do.

And although in most social situations, Pippa was better at understanding and knowing what to say, Hecate had a feeling she knew what the problem was. "Are you feeling guilty that you are having a good time with your biological mothers?" Hecate asked Mildred in a gentle, almost pleasant tone.

With the jerky nod of Mildred's head, Hecate's suspicions were confirmed.

"Oh darling, that is perfectly understandable," Pippa assured sweetly, cupping the girl's tear-streaked cheek lovingly in her hand.

"You-you're not u-upset?"

Hecate's eyebrow rose at the question. "Why on earth would you assume Pippa and I would be upset that you miss your mother?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"But you and Pippa are also my mums, and mum said she wanted me to have a relationship with you, she said she wasn't jealous or upset, so I should be happy," Mildred concluded, fiddling with a loose string coming from her sheet where Tabby's nail had caught.

"Your emotions are valid, Mildred," Hecate cut in, reverting to her teacher's tone. "Yes, Pippa and I may be your mothers too, but that does not invalidate the fact that Julie Hubble raised you. And although that is not the fault of anyone but of Mistress Broomhead, it still is a fact." Her voice was absent of any emotion. "Anytime that you are spending time with us and you wish to speak to your mother, all you have to do is ask." She held out her taloned hand; a small silver pocket mirror appeared.

After Pippa and Hecate kissed Mildred goodnight and shut the door, the girl opened the mirror and stared at her reflection. "Call Julie Hubble."

Within an instant, Julie's face appeared in the mirror. Mildred couldn't help but laugh; her mother looked like an outright mess, with specks of different color paint in her hair as well as on her clothing. "Millie-love!" Julie called out, ecstatic at the sight of her daughter. "Oi, Pippa and Hecate must be keeping you busy, you look right knackered."

Mildred spent the next hour chatting away to her mum about the fun and exciting things she did. Once the call ended, she was smiling ear-to-ear as she realized how lucky she was to have not only one mother who loved her with all her heart, but three. After getting ready for the night, Pippa exited the master bathroom and spotted her wife sitting up in their four-poster bed, reading a book. Seeing Hecate like this reminded her of the day her and Hecate's lives had drastically changed. The day their little family of two became a threesome.

* * *

They spent the remainder of their weekend enjoying their time together, but like all holidays, eventually, it had to end.. By the time Sunday came, they were all dreading the return to reality, as well as having to readjust to not having Pippa at the same school. Pippa waved her final goodbyes from Pentangle's courtyard as Hecate and Mildred mounted their brooms and flew towards Cackle's. Once they arrived in the courtyard, Mildred turned towards Hecate, knowing what she had to do.

Taking a steeling breath, Mildred turned to address Hecate. "I think now is as good a time as any to go tell Miss Cackle."

Hecate responded with a simple, "Yes, I think that is wise."

Hecate watched as Mildred trudged on towards the doors to the castle. She was proud that Mildred kept to her word that she'd assume responsibility, even while knowing the punishment for impersonating a teacher was inevitable.

Although she was a little apprehensive, Mildred managed to relay the entirety of the story to Miss Cackle, who at the end of Mildred's spiel spoke for the first time. "Oh, Mildred," the older woman said, shaking her head, "you know I do not have any choice but to reprimand you. I know how much you love Tabby, but unfortunately, the penalty for impersonating a teacher stands." With the twist of her hand, Mildred watched in resigned sorrow as Tabby appeared in his basket next to the older woman's feet. "You will get him back at the end of the term," Miss Cackle said with a sympathetic smile.

Collapsing on her bed, Mildred pressed her face into her pillow as she let out a sob. She was conflicted with her feelings. A part of her was upset, but also mad at herself for doing something so stupid that she not only affected herself but poor innocent Tabby.

She was still laying, face down in her pillow when she heard her door creak open. She assumed it was Hecate to tell her that it was time to eat, considering they arrived at the castle an hour before dinner, which is why Mildred was surprised when the bed shifted under the weight of someone sitting. Curious, she turned over in her bed, locking eyes with the aforementioned witch. Turning back into her pillow, she let out a moan.

"I did it," Mildred whispered into her pillow, not really caring whether or not Hecate could hear her.

Mildred waited for a verbal response that never came. Instead, a gentle hand stroked the back of her head, sending warmth through her.

Peering down at her daughter, Hecate knew, as good as anyone, that sometimes [silence was better than words?]

As Mildred began to snore, Hecate flicked her wrist, transferring Mildred under her blankets. After making sure the sheets were tucked underneath her chin, she leaned down once more, placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead, "I am so proud of you." She whispered. Later she knew she would need to wake Mildred to eat dinner, and so she would be able to sleep later when it was actually bedtime. But for now, she allowed her time to rest.

* * *

Two weeks passed, and for the most part, apart from two separate occasions, Mildred had refrained from getting herself into trouble. Her teachers, as well as her three parental figures, were all surprised as well as quite pleased with the girl's progress. But even with the support of her superiors, not everyone was happy with the change, and for Mildred, having her friends upset and distancing themselves was hard to look past.

"Come on, Enid, please tell me - why don't you want to hang around with me anymore?" Mildred pleaded as she knocked on the girl's door, hoping for some kind of answer.

The three friends had been walking through the corridor talking. Enid had brought up the idea of having a midnight feast after lights out, "like old times." Once Mildred explained she didn't want to because she had been staying out of trouble, Enid strode angrily away.

Mildred and Maud followed their friend into her room, inviting themselves in. They knew asking for permission would be a pointless task.

Enid stood in front of Mildred, arms crossed tightly to her chest. "Ever since you found out you are Miss Hardbroom and Miss Pentangle's biological daughter, you have been acting like a snobbish, goody-two-shoes!"

"I have not!" Mildred spat back.

"All you care about is whether or not Miss Hardbroom would approve. Well, I'm sick of it! Whatever happened to my best friend? You used to be fun and daring, and now you're nothing more than a stick-in-the-mud!"

"I am not, and I will prove it!" Mildred proclaimed, clenching her fists at her side.


End file.
